


What To Do Now

by SailorChibiMidnight



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiMidnight/pseuds/SailorChibiMidnight
Summary: After Master Makarov disbands the guild. Lucy finds herself lost. Soon after, she begins training with Loke, but starts to miss being around a guild. Can Lucy move on from Fairy Tail? Shitty Summary. Slow Paced. Slight LoLu Eventual StiCy, RoLu and StiLuRo.





	1. Chapter One

It's been two months since Master disbanded Fairy Tail. At first, I was so shocked, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand the thought of our huge family not being together, especially after the events with Tartarus. What made everything worse for me was Natsu and Happy's sudden departure. I didn't want to be alone. _I mean, come on, how was I supposed to feel about that? I get that they wanted to become stronger, but why didn't they take me with them? At that time, I wanted to be with them._  
For the first few weeks, I was too depressed to really do anything. During those weeks, my spirits, especially Loke, had become very worried about me. They would offer come, using their own magic, just to check up on me. They tried everything and anything they could think of to try to cheer me up. To say "I was a mess," would have been an understatement. As the days went on, and more and more people started going their separate ways, I discovered I had to do the same. I say "I discovered," but in actuality, I more just realized how terrible my changes were affecting my spirits, and having saw them like that, broke my heart.  
So, I "discovered" that I needed to move on. I also really wanted to get out of Magnolia; I couldn't handle the constant reminder of the guild I called a home that no longer existed. Luckily for me, Loke had suggested what he called "a great training area," although, I wasn't really convinced. I still decided to follow him, since I didn't have a better plan. After I had packed up all my belongings, with the help of Virgo, who then took all my bags with her, Loke and I left on the next train out.  
After what felt like days, but in reality was only a few hours, Loke led me out of the train station in Ginger Town, only to immediately take me to a carriage he was able to flag down.  
"Where are we going Loke?"  
"I told you hime, it's a surprise. You'll find out soon."  
Reluctantly, I gave up trying to get him to tell me the location. _Stupid Stubborn Kitty Cat._ I found myself looking out the window, and observing all the trees around me, as an attempt to distract myself. Unfortunately for me, that didn't work.  
I sighed loudly, as a hope of getting the attention of my lion spirit.  
His ears perked up and he stared in my eyes. "Is something wrong Lucy?"  
I felt a small blush sweep across my face. "No," I studdard. "I was just curious, how did you find this place?"  
Loke smiled, and looked away, as if trying to remember something. "Well, after Karen had died, I spent a lot of my time roaming around, before I joined Fairy Tail. The place we are going to was easy for me to think. It's really beautiful, and it's nearby a small town." He sighed.  
About fifteen minutes later, the carriage stopped. Loke got out first, and helped me out; even though I told him I didn't need help. He then turned to the driver and paid him for the journey.  
"Since when do you carry Jewel on you?" I giggled slightly as he smirked.  
"What kind of spirit would I be if I made you pay, when you don't even know where we are?"  
I shrugged, "speaking of, where are we? What town is this?"  
"Jamestown. It's really small, but we can stay in town during the night, and train during the day in the nearby forest. I figured you didn't want to camp the entire time out here." The lion took my hand and led me down the street.  
_Loke wasn't kidding when he said it was a small town._ I looked around as he had led me through the small streets.  
"There's an cozy inn just up the way. I know the innkeeper, she should give you a fair price." Loke had released my hand as we followed a small gravel path that led to a wooden building.  
The wooden building looked old. The wood was stained with age, and the door was painted red, but the paint was chipped and fading in areas. The orange haired man opened the door, and I followed. The inn inside was beautiful. It opened up into a medium sized room with walls painted light blue. There were two small couches of dark blue, and a knitted rug of the same shade. In the small corner of the room, there was a dark green miniature pine tree, that made the entire room smell sweet, and along the back wall was a rustic looking, brick fireplace. A medium sized painting of a ocean decorated one of the other walls that seemed to accent the room nicely.  
A few moments passed, and we were greeted by an older lady's voice. "Welcome to my in-."  
She froze for a moment and stared at the lion spirit. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Leo. Damnit, I was hoping I was done dealing with you." An annoyed look had appeared on the older lady.  
The spirit in question smirked. "But Christina my dear, you know I can never be done with you." He adjusted his glasses and fixed his jacket and turned to face me. "Lucy, this is Christina Garnet." He turned to face Christina. "Christina, this is my new master Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia."  
"You poor thing, I pity that you have to be the one to deal with that rotten cat."  
I fought back a chuckle, and observed her. Christina's face was wrinkled and annoyed. She had on a modest light pink dress that went down to her ankles, and small black Sandals. Even though, she looked annoyed at Loke, and who could blame her, I could tell that she was so graceful. _If mom was still here, I think she'd be like her._ "He's not too bad." I replied while I fought the urge to laugh.  
"If you say so dear. So what can I do for you Miss Lucy?" The older woman smiled.  
"I'd like a room please."  
Christina looked at Loke sighing. "Will Leo be staying as well?" It was easy to tell how displeased the lion made her feel.  
_There has to be some history between them; I'd ask Loke about it later._ "No ma'am he's going back to the spirit realm soon, and he'll only be out here when I need him for training."  
Loke smirked at my response.  
"But Christina dear don't you enjoy my presence?"  
"Oh god no." Her response had caused all of us to burst out laughing. Christina looked at me and smiled. "It will be 3,000 Jewel a night, provided you can keep that lion of yours in check."  
"Thanks Christina. You're the best." Loke said as he fixed his glasses.  
"I was talking to her." The old woman responded while she handed me a room key. "Stupid, cocky lion."  
We uttered our goodbyes and thank you's and headed for the room. _That took a lot more out of me than I realized._  
The room was small. In the corner of the room, there was a queen sized bed, dressed with deep red silk sheets. Next to that a small hand carved nightstand with a black and silver analog clock. On the opposite side of the room, there was a four drawer dresser that matched the nightstand, a massive window with black and red curtains, and door leading to the on suite bathroom.  
I glanced at the clock, and immediately closed Loke's gate for the night, and summoned Virgo who brought my bags and helped me unpack. After I took a much needed bath, I retired to bed. 


	2. Chapter Two

 

8:13 A.M.

I glared at the clock on the nightstand. _I hated mornings._  
Reluctantly, I got up, got dressed, and stumbled out the door and searched for a place for breakfast. After I passed several cute shops, I had found a small cafe where I got a blueberry muffin and a coffee. I sat at the cafe for a good fifteen minutes eating, before I finally felt like I was ready to actually start my day. _Might as well get this training started soon._  
I reached over and pulled out the key of the lion. "Open Gate of the Lion: Leo." A bright flash of golden light had appeared immediately and I was greeted with the face of my most loyal spirit.  
"Good morning hime. Did you miss me?" The cocky lion smirked.  
"I literally just saw you last night." We both smiled. "Let's get this training started. Where were you wanting to take me?"  
"I know a great place. Come on."  
After a short 10 minute walk, I felt relaxed. Loke had led me up a hill in the nearby forest. On top of the hill was a beautiful, little lake, and a small flat land surrounded by oak trees. _Loke was right, this place really was beautiful._  
"I thought we would start with some basic hand to hand combat with me, just to see where you are at. Then, work on some mental training with Capricorn, and depending on how that goes, we could work on a new technique to master." He explained as I agreed.  
A few minutes later, we begun sparring. Loke measured my kicking and punching skills, as well as my dodging skills and reflexes. Once he was satisfied with my "results," I closed his gate temporarily and summoned Capricorn in his place.  
Capricorn's training was by far harder, and much more challenging than Loke's at this time. His training required more concentration than Loke's.  
"Breathe Lady Lucy. Close your eyes and focus on your inner magic. Feel the pull inside, and once you feel it, control it and bring it out."  
I focused on his soothing voice.  
After a few hours more, we were finished for the day.  
"You did well my lady. I have faith that you will be able to surpass your former comrades power in no time."  
I smiled at that thought. _I wanted to get stronger._ That thought was short lived as I was startled by a pink haired girl in a maids uniform. "Hey Virgo, what's up?"  
"I was told by Big Brother that you would be needing something to eat, so I brought you food from the Celestial World." She brought a mouthwatering sandwich and a bottle of water in front of me. "Do you want to punish me hime?"  
I chuckled. _She's so strange when she acts like this, and why does Loke still insist on her calling him that._ "Thank you for the food, Virgo; no, I'm not going to punish you."  
"Is there anything else I can do for you hime?"  
"No, you can go back now." I responded as she bowed and disappeared.  
After about thirty minutes later, I felt rested again, and called back Loke.  
"Hello Hime." I smiled at his term of endearment he insisted on using. "I talked with Capricorn, and he told me your training with him went well. It's great news. It means I can show you want I want you to learn."  
This got me curious, "oh really? What's that?"  
He smirked. "There's a celestial garment that you got from Aquarius and the Celestial King called a 'Star Dress.' This dress has 13 main forms; one form for each of the Zodiac. If you remember from your fight with Jackal, you unlocked the 'Aquarius Form,' which allowed you to control water and use some of Aquarius' techniques. It also boosts your magic power immensely, as well as the spirits you are fighting with. What I want to show you is how to unlock the other forms, starting with my form, the 'Leo Form.' This form will grant you the ability to use my techniques; however, this takes extreme discipline and mental strength, which is why Capricorn is training your mind, while I'm training your body." Loke gave a perverted smirk as he said that last part, which caused my face to twitch in annoyance.  
_Just let it go, Lucy; smacking him isn't going to do anything._ I sighed. "How do we unlock your form?"  
"First, we need to get your basic abilities improved, which shouldn't take long. Then, we'll be able to summon my form, and hopefully, start learning to control my magic. Now, enough talking! Let's get to it hime. Come at me." He started to take off his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves.  
I punched within moments later.  
We continued to spar until the sun began to set. I was exhausted by the end of it. Loke had taught me how to infuse magic into my punches and kicks, which made them hit for a lot harder.  
"Good work today hime. You're so strong already." Loke had put back on his suit coat and fixed his glasses. He looked back at me and smiled as he said, "come on, let's get dinner and get you back home."  
I tried to hide my blush, as he started to put his arm around my waist and led me out of the forest. "Thank you Loke."  
"For what hime?" Loke looked at me confused.  
I thought back to everything that's happened these last few months. _A few days ago, I was too depressed to even leave my house. My nakama was gone, and everyone went their separate ways, yet I couldn't leave. No, couldn't isn't the right word; it's more like I wouldn't want to move on without them. My spirits, especially him and Virgo stayed by my side as they tried to cheer me up. I was lucky to have them._ "Everything," I replied as I stared into nowhere and thought about these few days.  
He just smiled contemptibly at me and spoke softly, "anything for you Lucy. I'm always going to be there for you."  
We finished the rest of the walk to a nearby restaurant in comfortable silence. When we entered the building, we were greeted by an overwhelming and delicious scent. _This has to be one of the most delicious scents I've ever smelled._ I felt my mouth literally start to water, and I finally became aware of just how hungry I was. Loke chuckled at the hungry face I made.  
I was brought out my hunger dazed by a brunette waitress who cleared her throat at me. She wore a plain white shirt that had a name badge on it. She also wore a black skirt, that barely covered anything and black thick heeled boots that went up to her mid- calf. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. It was easy to see that she cared too much about how she looked. She wore too much eyeshadow, lipstick and eyeliner.  
She completely ignored me and focused on the attractive lion spirit who stood right next to me as she spoke, "my name is Mei and if you follow me, I'll show you to your table." Loke grabbed my hand, and I felt the daggers Mei stared down me with.  
We followed her to our table, and I noticed the jealous look she gave me when after Loke absentmindedly thanked her, ordered our drinks, and continued to focus all of his attention on me. _Well, that was interesting_.  
Loke and I made small chat, as we waited for Mei to come back with our drinks. Once she returned, she took both our orders, and walked away, which allowed Loke to continue chatting.  
As we waited, we brushed over a ton of topics. He asked me about what I thought about the training so far, how I liked this town, how my novel was coming along, and if I was enjoying the evening. The small talk continued even after the food came much to my surprise. I proceeded to ask about how stuff was going on the Celestial Spirit world, our plans for the next few days, and even about how the waitress was clearly jealous of me having dinner with Loke. That made us both laugh.  
The evening was relaxing, and very enjoyable. We paid the bill, and Loke walked me back to the inn, and cautiously said hello to the innkeeper, who just glared in return.  
"Thank you for a wonderful day Hime. I look forward to tomorrow with you." He lightly kissed my cheek, and before I could respond, closed his gate and faded into bright gold specks, leaving me blushing slightly.  
I got back to my room, immediately went to the bathroom, stripped and started a bath. _The warm water and berry scented bubbles always makes me relax better_. An hour later, I got out, put on my long light blue pajama pants and matching tank top, and within minutes I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to mention just for the sake of mentioning it; the italics are inner thoughts. Also, I haven't figured out a posting schedule yet, so until I do, my updates are going to be completely random (not too long in between updates) haha. I still welcome constructive criticism and reviews! This story is also on FF, and I also have to mention that I do not own Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**  

 

I started the next day off well, and before I knew it, I was in the forest training with Loke. The orange haired man was determined to make a stronger mage, and because of this, he dramatically increased my training compared to the day before.  _Freaking playboy. He's trying to kill me!_

"Let's take a break." 

Moments later, Virgo appeared, and handed us both ice cold water bottles. "Punishment time yet, hime?" She asked anxiously. 

Loke and I both chuckled as we sat down on a nearby rock, and greedily drank the water bottles. "No, thank you though Virgo. You can return now if you want." She gracefully bowed and left. 

After a few minutes, Loke got up, dusted himself off, and began to speak. "Hime, you're close to being able to unlock my form. I can tell. One more thing needed to unlock a specific spirit's form, is both spirit and key holder must have absolute faith and trust in each other. They need a special bond, which is why you were able to use Aquarius' form, and is why we are starting off with my form. You and I have a special bond, and I have absolutely faith in you Hime." He brought my hand up and kissed it gently. 

"Loke. . . I -"

He interrupted, "I know Hime. I know you have faith in me, you don't have to tell me. I can tell." 

I smiled, as he asked if I was ready to continue our training. 

"Of course." 

"I want you to close your eyes," he said as he pulled me up from the rock, and led me to the center of the clearing. "Focus on your inner magic, just like you've been doing with Capricorn. Once you think you're ready, I want you to call out for your Star Dress, and say 'Star Dress: Leo Form. Understand?" 

I closed my eyes, and silently nodded; I steadied my breathing, and began to focus all my energy inside. I felt the pull inside as I slowly started to bring that energy out. Feeling like I was ready, I called out. "Star Dress: Leo Form." 

Immediately, I felt a rush of celestial power coming my way. I opened my eyes slowly, and immediately became surrounded in golden light; I felt my clothes disappear and reappear as something totally different than before. The blinding light slowly faded, as I started to glance down. Instead of my pink sports bra and jean shorts I was wearing before, I was in an elegant, black, strapless dress that had a slit on one side going up to my mid-thigh, and was slightly ruffled on the other side. There was a golden silk cloth tied around my waist like a belt that held both my whip and keys discreetly, andinstead of my hair up in the messy ponytail I had it in before, my hair was pulled up in a neat, high bun held up by a black ribbon. There were black sleeves that started halfway down my upper arms, and puffed out just above my wrist. To top my outfit off, I was in a pair of four inch spiked heels, that were surprisingly comfortable, but the biggest shock to me was the small tattoo of the Leo symbol that appeared just above my left breast.    _I look like I'm supposed to be going to a ball instead of training. This isn't practicable at all._ I took one final glance down, then looked at Loke. "So what do you think?" 

"Beautiful, Hime. You look absolutely stunning. I knew you could do it." He adjusted his glasses. "In this form, you will be able to use my Regulus magic, as well as have an increase in power in general. My magic is going to take some time getting used to though, but I have faith you'll be able to master it in no time." 

"It's also going to take time getting used to being in these shoes! I mean seriously, how do you expect me to walk around in these things, let alone fight!" I sighed and continued, "I mean come on, who designed this?" 

The lion laughed at my exasperated expression. "Aw, come on Hime! I thought I did a good job designing that dress! You look great in it." 

_I didn't hear that right, did I?_ "Did you just say you designed this?!" I looked at him shocked and confused. "When?! How?!"

"Of course I did, Hime. Who'd you think would have design the 'Leo Form' other than 'Leo' himself? Silly girl," he teased. "Although, I never thought I'd actually see someone with the ability to wear it before. I must have designed that what, at least a millennium ago; I have to say, I did a much better job on it than I remembered." 

"Wait. . . " I gave him a puzzled look as I asked, "does that mean all the zodiac spirits designed their forms?" 

"Yes, the ones that had the most trouble were the twins." He laughed and continued, "I mean back then, those twins hated each other; trying to get them to agree on a design was almost impossible. If Gemi liked something, then Mini hated it, and vice versa. Oh man, at one point Capricorn tried to step in as mediator, but that only made everything worse. It wasn't until Aquarius threatened them that they made up, and picked a design." By the end of his story, he had fallen over from laughing so hard. 

_That does sound like something Aquarius would do_. His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. 

"Alright, let's get started." He picked himself off the ground and dusted off his suit. "Almost every move you do while in that form will include my light magic, so let's start trying to get you to control it. Come at me like you normally would; only this time, we are going to add the new magic into your punches."

The lion spirit and I sparred well into the evening. He taught me various new moves, and helped me infuse the Regulus magic into my own steps. Loke even managed to show me his "Regulus Lion's Brilliance," and develop my "Regulus Lucy Kick." 

After we called training off for the rest of the day, Loke and I left straight for the inn, too exhausted to do anything else. The orange haired man was too exhausted to even talk to Christina when we reached the inn. 

"Loke, you should go back. I can tell how tired you are, and how much this is taking out of you." He could tell I was concerned, and attempted to hide how drained he was feeling. 

"I'll leave in a little while. I still have enough power to stay with you for a little while." He took my hand and led me to my room at the inn.  Once we were inside, we were both greeted with an upbeat voice, which I immediately recognized as Virgo. 

"Good evening Hime and Big Brother. I thought you both would be hungry after training today, so I took the liberty of bringing you food from the celestial world. Is it punishment time?" She gracefully bowed at both of us as she led me to the bed where a massive feast was placed. 

"Thank you Virgo, you didn't have to do this." I met her bow with a grateful smile.   _I don't know how I got so lucky to have such loving spirits._

"Is there anything else I can do for you Hime?" 

"No thank you Virgo, you've already done so much for me. Please go back to your world and relax." The pink haired spirit bowed respectfully once more as she faded into golden light, leaving me and Loke to eat in comfortable silence. 

_Virgo does always bring the tastiest food._ I devoured dinner, and ate almost as fast and as much as a dragon slayer can, which shocked Loke at first. 

"Wow Hime I didn't realize how hungry I made you." He smirked as he adjusted his glasses. 

"Shut it cat! I can't help it, we didn't have lunch." Loke chuckled at my remark, and we finished eating in silence. 

Moments after we finished, Virgo suddenly reappeared, took the dishes, and cleared the bed of our mess. 

"Hey! Virgo I thought yo-" before I could even finish my sentence, she had bowed and faded away. 

"Don't worry about her Hime," the playboy spirit  said as he wrapped his arm around me and leaned back on the bed. "You need to rest and relax now. You used a lot of magic energy today." 

I leaned on him and rested my head on his chest. _He's so comfortable; he reminds me of the guild_. The lion spirit sighed and relaxed. He brought his hand up and started to softly run his fingers through my hair. 

"Your hair is getting longer Hime." I felt him smile. 

"Huh? . . . Oh, yeah." I yawned as I replied. "I was thinking of letting it grow out. I want a change." 

"It's beautiful."

"Hey Loke, I've been wanting to ask you something, but you don't have to tell me if you do want to." He looked down at me, and waited for me to continue. "How do you know Christina, and why does she know you as Leo?" 

Loke looked away and spoke softly, "it's kind of a long story. After Karen died, I felt so guilty. I spent months wondering around before I joined Fairy Tail. During those months, I came across Christina in a forest. She saw me sulking by a river, and took it upon herself to bring me back to her inn. To her, at the time, I looked like someone who needed help, and I guess I did. She took it upon herself to feed me, and let me stay at the inn. During the time I was there, I told her about what happened with Karen and who I really was. She wasn't surprised that I was the leader of the Zodiacs, which was shocking to me. I spent a couple months with her in this city. Christina was able to see through all my façades, and it was comforting. No one besides her and you has ever been able to do that. She likes to make it seem like she hates me, but after everything she's done for me, I know it's not true in the least. I'm always going to be eternally grateful for her help." 

I smiled at his story, and felt grateful to him that he opened up to me about something I know he hates remembering. I felt my eyes starting to close, and apparently he did too as he spoke, "you should go to sleep Hime; I know you are exhausted." 

I didn't even realize until I woke up the next morning, that I fell asleep, and at some point in the night, my lion spirit had gone back to his realm.  _That's the best night of sleep I've gotten in these last two months._

                                                                                                                                                                                         

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I found time in my super hectic week to update my shitty story! :D I'm so stressed, but writing this chapter really helped my stress this time shockingly enough. I'm getting married in four freaking days! Ugh, it's so freaking stressful. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy the next chapter. Please read/review/all that stuff. Thank you!! :)

** Chapter Four:  **

 

Over the next few days, Loke and I worked from sunrise to sunset in order to master my new abilities. Because of how intense the few days of training was, I was able to improve immensely on my stamina and magic power. I found myself able to not only keep Loke's gate open for a full day, but I was able to stay in my Star Dress for a full day, and still able to temporarily open two other gates throughout the day. Each day, we worked on new techniques using Loke's Regulus magic, and got me comfortable enough to use it without having to even think about it. 

"You've improved so much these past few days already hime. I'm very proud." His soft voice brought me out of my thoughts, as we walked into the forest. "I was thinking today, if you feel up to it, you summon another spirit and try to master a new form. Ideally, you should try Virgo or Capricorn, because the bond you share with them is a lot stronger than most of your other spirits. It would make it easier on you. What do you think?" 

"That sounds good to me. I'm thinking I'll do Virgo first, then Capricorn and Taurus, that is if Virgo is up to it of course." I stretched my arms above my head as he replied. 

"I'm sure she is. I'm positive each spirit will help you without a doubt when you ask." The lion spirit winked as he adjusted his coat jacket. "Now do you want me with you while you train with Virgo, or do you want me to go back? I did come here with my own power today, so me being here shouldn't affect your power in anyway."

I thought about it for a moment.  _Do I want him here? I mean, he hasn't left my side in the past week except to sleep. It would be weird if he wasn't here, but does he actually want to be here? It would probably be boring for him._ "If you want to, I don't mind you staying," I hastily replied to him. 

"I'll stay then hime." We walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence. 

When we reached our training area, Loke took it upon himself to take off his coat, and found a comfortable rock to sit down on. I looked at him, and then looked away quickly, and reached for my keys. My hands instantly found the golden key, and I pulled it off my ring. "Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo."

Immediately I was greeted with a bright golden light, and a familiar face who instantly, out of habit, bowed to me. "Good morning Hime. Is it punishment time?" 

"No Virgo, I was wondering if you would train me today. As I'm sure you and the others are aware of, I was able to master Loke's Star Dress form, so I was hoping you would be able to help me unlock your form today." I explained to the pink haired lady. 

"Of course hime. You should be able to unlock my form with little trouble. When would you like to start?" 

"Now, if you are able to." I smiled, as she agreed to my request. 

Her training started off very similar to Loke's. she explained to me that unlocking the form shouldn't be an issue; getting used to her magic, especially after using Loke's for so long, would be a challenge. After about an hour of preparation, she finally deemed me as ready to try. She spoke softly to me as she said, "when you're ready hime, I want you to feel the magic inside you and slowly start to pull it. You'll want to say, 'Star Dress: Virgo Form' as you pull the magic out." 

I took a few deep breaths and cleared my mind. I searched inside me for the magic she spoke of, and once I found it, I slowly started to release it out. "Star Dress: Virgo Form."  Suddenly, I became engulfed in golden light, as my clothes started disappearing and reappearing.  _You'd think I'd be used to this happening by now._ When I looked down, I noticed my new form. I was wearing a maid's outfit similar to Virgo's; I had a short, black and white, slightly ruffled skirt and a black and white strapless top. The top had white buttons going down, which stopped at the short white apron that hung on my waist.  _It conveniently holds my keys and whip, while still keeps it out sight._ I had black and white partial sleeves that went from my wrist to halfway up my upper arm. There were white buttons along the side of them. My hair was pulled into two low ponytails tied with black ribbons, leaving only my bangs free, and there was a cute white maid's hat on that matched everything else wonderfully. I was also wearing black flats, and white thigh high socks. On my right arm, just above where the sleeve ended, was a tattoo of Virgo's symbol.  _This is more practical than Loke's design at least._ I smirked at that thought. 

"Congratulations, Hime. You unlocked my form. Now, you'll be able to use my digging magic, but it's going to take some time to get used to it." She smiled and explained meticulously. "My magic is very different than anything you are used to. The best way for me to explain how to start is to imagine that you are spinning. You need to spin very fast Hime. I've been known to dig holes going as fast as 4,000 mph." 

_Holy shit. There's no way I'm going to be able to do that_. She must have known I thought she was crazy, because when I looked up at her she only nodding and asked to be punished for going so fast.  _My spirits are insane_ , _and they will be the cause of my death._

Virgo worked with me for the next few hours, while Loke quietly observed from the rock he deemed as his perch.  Virgo spent her time with me getting used to the idea of digging by spinning; it was easily the weirdest and hardest thing I've ever done, and almost every attempt left me completely dizzy. Every so often I heard Loke trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter at the ridiculous poses and stances Virgo forced me to do in hopes of helping me learn. Needless to say, every stance was a failure. I felt exhausted, and both Loke and Virgo could tell easily, so we took a much needed break. 

The spirits and I enjoyed lunch, and I was able to recover from my exhausting training session. After about half an hour, Virgo and I went back to training. She was determined to get me to be able to dig at least a small hole today. 

A few incredibly exhausting hours later, I was screaming and jumping with joy. _I did it. I fucking dug a hole. I never thought I'd be this freaking excited over digging a hole._  I was so excited, I was almost in tears. I looked over and saw Virgo clapping and congratulating me over my silly little accomplishment, and Loke laughing at my childish reaction.

"I'm very proud of you, Hime. It takes a lot of work to be able to dig like I can. You did very well." I met Virgo's praise with an enormous smile. 

Loke walked over to us, and smiled as he handed me a water bottle. "You are doing great Hime, but I think you've earned a break for the day. It's easy to see that you're exhausted." 

"I agree with Big Brother, hime. You've been pushing yourself today, and I am concerned." Virgo's face filled with worry as she met my eyes. 

_I don't want to worry them anymore. They've spent way too much time worrying about me._ "Okay, that's enough for today then." I replied with a smile as I stretched my arms above my head. 

"Come on, hime; let's get you some food, and then home." The lion spirit took my hand and started to lead the way back to the town. 

"If hime wishes, I can have a meal prepared here in under a minute Big Brother." The pink haired maid spoke aloud. 

"Excellent idea Virgo!" Loke answered for me, as she respectfully bowed and disappeared into the spirit realm. 

Less than thirty seconds later, Virgo reappeared, and had set up a massive table with a feast on top. "How did you do this so quickly, Virgo?" I asked, looking amazed at her. 

"You seem surprised at her," Loke said amusingly. 

"I do whatever I can to please my Hime. Will I be punished for this?" 

"What? No, Virgo I'm not going to punish you." I chuckled as she made a sad look that she would not be punished.  _Sheeeesh, sometimes I forget that my spirits really are insane!_

After some protesting from Virgo, I managed to convince her to sit and eat with me and Loke. The three of us ate and enjoyed small talk in peace, and once we were done, despite my protests, Virgo cleared the table in record time by herself. 

"Is there anything else I can do for you hime?" She reappeared in front of me and asked. 

"No, Virgo. You've already done so much for me. Thank you." She respectfully bowed and I waved goodbye as she faded into golden spirit dust. 

Once she left, Loke and I headed back to the inn I have been staying at. We made the trip there talking comfortably about everything. He asked me about how I was liking training, how I liked the city, and the innkeeper, Christina. I asked him about the celestial world, and about my other spirits, and if he heard from Aquarius at all since the Tartarus incident.  _I don't know why I even asked that, I know he can't tell me, and even if he could, I doubt he knows anything about her._

"Hime, I can only tell you that she is alive and in my realm. Her key is broken, so as you know, she can't be summoned back here until she gets a new key; I don't know when, or if that will ever happen though." He had trouble looking me in the eyes as he said that. "I'm sorry." The lion apologized.

"For what, Loke? You've done nothing wrong, and I'm happy you're at least honest with me." I put my hand on his check and forced him to meet my gaze. "Thank you Loke. You've helped me in so many ways these past few months. I could not have gotten through any of it without you and the others."  I felt the tears as they threatened to fall. "I miss Aquarius. I miss Fairy Tail. I miss my team. I've been trying to move on for the sake of my spirits and myself, but it still doesn't mean I don't still miss them. I'm beyond glad that Aquarius is alive though, even if she can't come back here for a while. Just knowing that, makes me at least somewhat happy." I fought back the tears, but lost as they poured down my face. 

I felt Loke stop walking as he pulled me into his arms and tried to comfort me. He ran his fingers through my long hair, and whispered sweet nothings in my ear as I cried for the first time since leaving Magnolia in front of him. After a couple minutes, Loke picked me up and carried me to my room in the inn. 

Once we got to my room, he gently laid me down on my bed, and moved so he sat at the front of the bed, so he could still run his fingers through my hair. 

"Say Loke. Do you think they are happy?" I spoke so softly I almost expected him to not be able to hear. I sniffled and wiped my eyes of the tears. 

"The guild?" He looked to me for reassurance, and I lightly nodded. He continued, "I'm sure they've found a way to be happy, just like you are trying to do, but I guarantee no one has forgotten about you, or the guild." 

_He knew exactly what I wanted to hear._ I found myself relaxing more as Loke continued to run his fingers through my hair, and comforting me. I stopped crying, which I could tell made him happier.  _I hate crying in front of my spirits; I feel so weak when I do._ I found myself drifting into sleep.  _Training and the crying I did wore me out._

Loke must have felt me failing asleep. He lightly kissed my forehead and said "sleep hime. It will make you feel better I promise." I listened without complaints and fell asleep almost immediately after.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for the short chapter, I just wanted to get something out for this story. My progress/updates on this story should be much easier now that my wedding is over with. Weddings are so fucking stressful haha. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has/is reading my shitty story. It means so much to me. Please enjoy/read/review the latest chapter <3

** CHAPTER 5 **

 

Training was more intense as the weeks went on compared to the beginning days. I had accomplished so much in the past weeks of training with my spirits. It's been three weeks since my training with Virgo. I was able to master her magic after four days of training. As of now, I have unlocked four new star dress forms, improved my stamina, learned how to keep open three gates at once with very little drain on my magic, and greatly improved my hand to hand combat skills, as well as skills with my whip. 

I unlocked my Star Dress' Capricorn Form, Taurus Form, Scorpio Form, and Cancer Form. The Capricorn Form was the hardest to unlock out of those four, but the easiest to get used to out of all of them. The Capricorn Dress was also the most comfortable out them. It's form was a short black skirt going down to my mid-thigh, with a black tank top and golden vest. It had black gloves that covered up of my arms, and black boots that went up just below my knees. My hair was pulled into a thick braid, and I had the Capricorn symbol on my left arm. The Capricorn Form enhanced my fight skills, as well as my concentration. 

Today, I had spent the majority of my day training with Capricorn, Loke, and Grandpa Crux. Since I was learning the Star Dress forms rather quickly, Capricorn decided to take it upon himself and teach me a few new spells, similar to the Urana Metrio spell that I already knew. He enlisted in the help of Grandpa Crux, since he knows so much about everything celestial related. Grandpa explained the ability and the purpose fairly simply. What I was going to do was a spell called "Barrier." It's one of the ancient spells, that uses all of the 88 heavenly bodies, but instead of attacking, I form a massive barrier around me with them, blocking any damage coming at me for however long I can hold the spell for. 

"Lady Lucy, if you can pull off the Star Dress forms with little problems, these spells should not be too difficult. You've grown so much already thanks to Leo and the others; you just need to have faith." The wise sea goat spoke calmly as he began to walk around me continuing his thoughts. "Barrier is one of the four ancient spells. These are very powerful spells, and will need a lot of practice. That is also why Leo is here. Once you have your barrier summoned, Leo will start attacking you."  

"What will happen to Loke when he attacks it?" 

"Hm." I watched both the lion and goat stare at each other blankly. 

_Do they seriously not know? What if he gets hurt? What if it doesn't hold and I get hurt?_ I repeated my question, but was shocked when they both continued to stare blankly. 

Loke spoke up first. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He tried to shrug it off coolly, but I could tell he was nervous. I nodded skeptically at his response. 

I got on my knees and began to relax and steadied my breathing. I mentally took in my surroundings. The slight breeze of wind I felt on my skin; birds chirped sporadically, and the scent of sweet smelling leaves filled my lungs. My surroundings brought me peace. Moments later, I began my chanting: " _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Surround and Protect. . ._

**_Barrier!_ **

It felt like minutes had passed.  _Nothing happened. Did I do it wrong?_ I opened my eyes and looked at Capricorn for guidance. "What happened?" 

"My Lady, you can't master this on your first attempt. This is very powerful magic." The Sea Goat met my gaze. "Do not give up just yet." 

I began to meditate again, determined to keep trying. Once I reached my Zen state, I chanted again, but was met with disappointment when once again, nothing happened.  _Damnit._

This patterned repeated itself for the course of two days. I felt completely frustrated at my lack of progress. Loke and Capricorn would try to reassure that eventually I would get it to work, but I felt as if all of that was just a lie.  _I just want to see something of it!_

The sun was setting, but I told my spirits I would not be leaving tonight until I was able to do the spell. I was met immediately with their protests about it, but silenced them quickly.  _Nothing is going to keep me from learning this spell._ I kept pushing. 

Several hours later, it was one in the morning, and my spirits still stood by my side loyally, waiting for me to summon even part of the barrier spell. The moment I finished my chanting, I saw the colorful planets surround me. They formed around me, morphing into a golden, shimmering shield around me. As quickly as the shield appeared though, it just as quickly faded into nothing. My entire body felt heavy, and I felt myself drained of energy. I tried to keep myself upright, but failed as my entire body collapsed the rest of the way on the floor and my eyes closed. 

I woke up in my room, with Loke and Virgo by my side. 

"Hime," Loke took my hand as Virgo rushed to my side. 

"What time is it?" I tried to sit up.  _I'm incredibly groggy, and my head hurts so much. What happened?_

"10:54 a.m." Loke spoke softly. "You worried us; you’ve been unconscious for three days." 

My mouth dropped.  _Three days?! There's no way it's been three days?! He's joking. He must be joking. Right?_ I looked at Virgo, who nodded, confirming Loke's words. 

I was speechless. I felt drained still, despite how much time had passed. "What happened?" I asked after several moments passed. 

The maiden spirit spoke first. "You pushed yourself too hard, Hime. You were able to summon the barrier, but you were too exhausted to keep it up for more than a few seconds. You passed out in the woods. It worried Big Brother and Capricorn. Big Brother carried you back here, and he and I have been taking care of you ever since. I'm glad you're awake now Hime." The pink haired spirit bowed at me before disappearing into dust, leaving Loke and me alone. 

Minutes passed as Loke and I sat in silence, collecting our thoughts. "Thank you." I muttered so softly. He began to open his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when a familiar spirit reappeared, with food now set up in front of me. 

"I'm sorry Hime. Capricorn wanted to know when you woke up, and I thought you would be hungry, so I brought you food from the celestial world." 

I said my thanks to Virgo, and began to devour my food. With each bite, I felt my energy slowly returning.  _Hopefully, I'll recover soon._ As I ate, I felt Loke's eyes on me as he stared at me, inspecting me to make sure I truly was okay. "Geez, Loke. You don't have to worry about me that much. I'll be fine." I tried to lighten the mood by giggling. 

I began to eat, but was interrupted when another spirit appeared in front of me. "Lady Lucy, please forgive me. I-" 

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I quickly interrupted. "I was the one who pushed myself, and I should be the one apologizing to you all. I made everyone worry about me; all because I wanted to get stronger, and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Capricorn." I turned towards the other spirits. "I'm sorry Virgo, and Loke. I made you all worry about me." 

Capricorn recovered first. "Forgive me Lady Lucy, but I don't think it's wise to continue training right now. You need to rest; that last session took more out of you than you care to show." 

"I completely agree with Capricorn, hime. You need to relax and take some time to yourself. You've been pushing yourself so much these last few days." Loke looked at me concerned. 

I tried to fight them, and tell them that I really was okay, and safe to continue, but gave up.  _They are just trying to help._ I reassured myself. 

Almost as if she could hear my thoughts, Virgo spoke up. "We are just looking out for your wellbeing, Hime, but you can punish us if you wish." 

I couldn't help but to laugh at her response.  _Typical Virgo._ I sighed. "I'll take a couple days as a break, but then it's back to training. I want to master these spells. I want to become stronger!" 

Capricorn placed a hand over his heart, and bowed respectfully as he replied, "of course Lady Lucy." He then faded into golden spirit dust. Virgo was also satisfied with my answer, and she too bowed and returned to her world, leaving me and Loke alone once again. 

Loke sat down on my bed next to me. "So hime, any ideas on how you want to relax?" He smirked as I shook my head no in response. "I have an idea." 

_Oh gods._


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I apologize for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Thank you to everyone who has read and review, even though my story is so shitty haha. I must mention that I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did. Please continue to read/review. Bye!

** Chapter Six **

 

"Loke, what are we doing here?" The spirit and I stepped off the train and into the capital city of Crocus.  _It feels like ages since I was last in a city like this. I've spent all my time in that town; I almost forgot how busy the city actually is._ Within a few steps into the hectic city, I was filled with the familiar aroma of flowers. 

Loke reached out and grabbed my hand as he started leading me through the city. "I thought you could use this training break to enjoy some time in the city; plus I remember you liking the flowers here, so I figured why not?" 

We walked hand in hand through the busy streets. My head filled with memories of Fairy Tail's time out here during the Grand Magic Games. The memories quickly became bittersweet, which made me slowly become depressed. Loke noticed my change in mood, and quickly changed directions. Moments later we were in front of a cute clothing boutique. I smiled at Loke's way of distracting me, and began looking through the racks of clothing.  _Ugh, this shirt is so cute. Oh my goodness, these boots. I have to have them._ I practically squeaked when I found the cutest pair of black, thigh high leather boots, in my size. Immediately, I flagged down the store owner and asked for the price.  _I have to have these!_

"20,000 jewel." The kind, old store owner responded back. I handed her the money, and left the store more excited than ever. 

The rest of the day was spent with me and Loke walking in and out of different clothing stores and cafes. Loke didn't seem to mind that I was practically dragging him into different stores, but I could tell he was just doing it for me.  _My spirits really do love me._ We ended our shopping adventure, and settled into our final café of the day. After we ordered our tea and chocolate muffins, I began to go through my small, pink purse, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. After triple checking my bag, I felt my heart skip a few beats.  _Oh no. I haven't really spent that much already, have I? Crap, what am I going to do?_ I began to panic.  _I'm going to run out of money soon. I can't believe I wasn't paying attention. Ugh, what am I going to do? I can't take a magic job since Fairy Tail is gone. I can't join another guild. Fairy Tail is my home. I'm going to have to get a real job._ My breathing became unstable. Loke instantly rushed to my side, noticing my mild panic attack I was having. He held my cheeks in his hands and forced me to meet his gentle gaze. 

"Hime," he spoke soft. "What's wrong? Shhh. Look at me." The lion let go of my cheeks and placed one hand on my back and the other on my hand. He rubbed my back soothingly, in hopes of calming me down. "Breathe, you're okay. I'm here. Deep breaths Hime. You're having a panic attack. You need to relax." His voice was calm despite the mildly, chaotic state I was in. Other patrons in the café started getting concerned, and some began to make their way to us. Loke seemed unfazed at the other's concerns. 

Eventually, my breathing settled. By this point, tears were falling. I felt embarrassed, ashamed, exhausted, and depressed all at the same time. My lion spirit smiled warmly at me as he felt me calm down. 

"I'm glad you're calmer Hime." He handed me the rest of my muffin. "Eat, you'll feel better. Then we'll get you back home to rest." 

I nibbled at the food in front of me, unsure of whether I wanted to actually eat, or throw up.  _I need to eat. I can't make Loke worry any more about me._ Reluctantly, I ate the majority of the muffin. Afterwards, Loke paid our tab, and gathered my bags. He held out his arm for me to hold as he led us to the Honeybee Inn we were currently staying at. 

Once I was in the room, I practically collapsed on the soft bed, not even bothering to take off my shoes. Loke placed the bags on the floor nearby and closed the door and began taking off his suit jacket and tie. "Lucy," he spoke quietly as he sat on the bed joining me. "What happened back there? What made you panic like that?" His eyes watered with genuine concern. 

I paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not I wanted to speak.  _He needs to know._ I stared everywhere but at him as I spoke swiftly. "I was going through my bag, and I counted how much jewel I had left after these last few months, and I realized I was running out, so I started thinking and I'd have to get a job, or go on a job, but I can't go on a job because that would require me to join a guild, and I can't join a guild because I don't want to be in anywhere but Fairy Tail, but -." Loke interrupted my tangent by lightly placing a hand over my mouth. 

"Hime, breathe. You're going to cause another attack. This is a simple solution. No need to freak yourself out." He removed his hand, and adjusted his glasses. 

_Simple solution? How? What? This isn't a simple problem. We're talking about joining another guild, no way is that simple._ I looked up at him and glared, waiting for him to explain. He chuckled and patted my head.

"You can get temporary jobs without having to be in a guild. They don't pay as well as some of the guild jobs do, but they aren't too bad." The cocky ginger spoke as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly, his eyes gleamed and he grinned perversely. "You know, I hear Sorcerer's Weekly is looking for new models, and I'm sure they pay well." 

_Oh no._ I face palmed _. I know grin anywhere. That pervert._ "You want me to model?!?!" I looked at him shockingly. "I can't model. I haven't modeled since before the Tenrou incident, and in case you didn't realize, I was frozen in time for SEVEN years. There's no way they would want a model that is seven years older." I protested. 

"Oh come on," he grabbed my hand, and begun to play with my fingers as he continued. "You're the one that said you needed the money, and you know as well as I do that you're gorgeous." I blushed at his compliment. "You'll become a model for them, do some shoots, make some jewel, keep on training, and be happy. What could possibly go wrong?" He placed his arm around me supportively. 

I looked at him and gave him a cocky look of my own. "Uh huh, sure. This is probably just your excuse to sit in on my shoots and hit on models all day." He laughed at my remark.  _But, he didn't deny it! That perverted lion!_

After I hesitantly agreed to go apply in the morning for a modeling job, we spent the rest of the night chatting away. Eventually, Loke finally went back to his realm, leaving me with the promise to return in the morning. Once he left, I attempted to relax with a hot bath, and retired to bed, anxious about the morning. 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm actually pretty proud of how this chapter came out. It was a lot of fun to write, and it's also a lot longer than usual! Thank you to all who have supported my story, even though it's shitty. My next couple updates are going to be a bit weird since on Sunday I leave for my honeymoon, but I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. Anyways, please read/review and enjoy the latest chapter of my shitty story <3

** CHAPTER 7 **

 

I woke up the next morning bright and early, despite the fact that I really hated mornings. After I took my usual extra-long bath, and got dressed in a short sleeved blue and white top and matching denim skirt, I tied my lengthy hair up into a side ponytail with a blue ribbon; then, I summoned my lion spirit and left the inn to officially begin the day. Loke greeted me good morning, and together we headed out to the busy streets in search for the local Sorcerer's Weekly office. 

The two of us weaved through the crowded streets, and after twenty minutes of walking, and only getting lost one time, we finally found the correct building we were searching for.  _I don't know what I was expecting it to look like, but this definitely isn't what I thought it would be._ The office building was two stories tall, and made from bricks that were painted white. Near the entrance, there hung a sign saying "Sorcerer's Weekly," and there were pots of beautiful multi-colored flowers placed, fitting with the floral theme of the city. We entered inside, and were greeted by a beautiful receptionist in the lobby. 

She smiled warmly at us as she spoke, "Good Morning.  Do you have an appointment today?" 

"No," I replied hesitantly.  "I'm here to apply for the modeling job."  I felt the woman start to look me over. 

Immediately, Loke emerged from my side, adjusted his glasses, and begin flirting with the woman. "Lucy is very capable of modeling, but I can tell she isn't the only one."  The playboy picked up the woman's hand and kissed it. "You are stunning; what's your name?" I rolled my eyes at the two, one of which was practically drooling over the "charms" of the other. 

"Hannah." The receptionist replied back.  

The two proceeded to ignore me as Loke fed her the clichéd lines he tells almost all of the attractive women he meets.  _How is she actually falling for his charms?_ I stood there bewildered for a few moments as I watched the two interact.  _Well, there is a reason he's called a playboy after all._ I cleared my throat, in hope of regaining the couple's attention. Loke looked back at me, and must have remembered the reason we were there, because afterwards, he glanced back at Hannah, and brushed the hair from her face. He spoke softly, instantly mesmerizing her. "Hannah, do you think you can spare me a few moments of your precious time to help my friend here with that interview? I would be eternally grateful if you did." 

_Laying it on pretty thick there, don't you think buddy?_ To my complete surprise, Loke's ridiculous attempt worked as Hannah responded with frantically nodding yes, and walking off. The spirit rejoined me, wearing one of the proudest smirks I've ever seen on him. 

"Don't worry Hime. You're still my only bride." 

"In your dreams, playboy."  I playfully retorted. 

He smirked and chuckled. "Oh Hime, If only you knew what I dream about."  Loke spoke as if he was taunting me to push more on the topic.  I remained silent, and blushed profusely at his imply, and unfortunately, he noticed my blush, causing his to laugh. So, I did the only thing that made sense to do. I smacked his arm, hard.  _I had to. He deserved it._

Loke feigned an injury. "Jeez Hime. So testy." The playboy teased. 

Hannah rejoined us. "The editor is willing to see you now for an interview. Please follow me." 

The two of us followed the woman deeper into the building.  She led us through the halls, until she finally stopped in front of a door. “Wait here.”  I nodded, and Hannah disappeared momentarily inside.  When she reappeared, she led us inside and then swiftly left the room.  It took a few moments for me to remember the man sitting in the desk in front of us.  He had yet to look up from the small notebook he was writing in.  The man had light brown, almost blonde, looking hair, with a random small patch of it standing straight up.  He wore sunglasses on his head, despite the fact that he was inside, and was wearing a light purple shirt.  _He looks so familiar._ Then, it hit me.  “Jason?”  I accidentally spoke aloud.  The brunet looked up finally. 

“Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia, the former celestial mage from Fairy Tail?”  He waited for me to confirm my identity; I bobbed my head yes.  “Cool!”  The man practically screamed, and jumped from his desk.  “I had no idea you were the one waiting for the interview.   This is soo cool!  The receptionist only told me she was some blonde bimbo!  Wow, Lucy!  It’s been soo long since you’ve modeled for me and the magazine.”  Jason rambled, too excited to contain himself.  “I can’t wait to start photographing you again!  I can see the article now: ‘Former Fairy Tail Celestial Babe-“ 

I interrupted. “Whoa, slow down Jason,” I chuckled slightly.  “I thought this was just an interview.  Besides, don’t new models and stuff have to be approved of by the editor first before they get hired?”   

Jason glanced at me and grinned.  “Didn’t you know?  I am the editor now, and since I’m the editor now, I officially hire you as a new model for the magazine. Cool!” 

I looked at him gleaming. “Really?  I got the job?  Thank you, Jason! You’re the best!”  I jumped up and ran to hug my former acquaintance.  “So, when do I start?”

Jason thought about it for a moment. “Hmm, well, if you aren’t busy today, I can give you a tour of the office here.  It’s quite different than the one you’re used to in Magnolia.  Then, we can discuss your first shoot, and where we will be doing that at.”  It was at that moment that Jason realized Loke was in the room with us.  “No Way! Cool!”  The brunet screamed.  “Loke! The former Playboy of Fairy Tail!  Cool!  What are you doing with Lucy?  Are you her boyfriend? Aw, man, I can see the article now: ‘Former Playboy of Fairy Tail Settles Down with Celestial Mage.’  It’s going to break a ton of my readers’ hearts!  Cool!!”  I blushed profusely, and Loke was slouched over laughing hard at his rambling. 

“NO!” I interjected, “it’s not like that! He’s not my boyfriend!”  Loke recovered, and playfully placed his arm over me. 

“Come on, hime.  You don’t have to lie anymore.  We both know you’ll be my bride one day!”  The lion teased.  Loke’s teasing fueled more of Jason’s ranting about future articles, which were never going to happen, he could write about us. 

_Damnit Loke! You aren’t helping!_ I face palmed.  “Shut up Cat!”  Loke started to laugh.  “It isn’t like that at all Jason!”  I tried to pull him out of his thrilling fantasy and back into reality.  “Loke is my spirit.  He’s actually Leo the Lion, and he’s one of the Zodiac spirits I have a contract with.  It’s kind of a long story.”  Jason, at this point, looked at me confused, and waited for an explanation.  I sighed. 

After a twenty minute explanation of who Loke actually was and how I got his key, a summary of the Tartarus events and how Fairy Tail disbanded, and the past few months of my training in the secluded town, the three of us finally began our tour of the office.  It didn’t take much convincing from us, after explaining who Loke actually was to me, to convince Jason to let him join us in the modeling adventures.  _I swear Loke just wants to tag along so he can hit on models._ Jason explained to us that normally, he’d have one of his assistants give the tours and set up the modeling dates and even do the photographs, but since I’ve modeled for him in the past, he decided that he’d be dealing with my work personally.  I felt honored at that thought.  _It’s nice of him to be the one doing this for me._ We continued to tour the rest of the relatively simple office building.   He showed us where some of the other journalists work at, different breakrooms around the building, and varies the meeting rooms.  The room that caught my eye the most though was their “Inspiration Room.”  This room was very simple design wise; it was a room about three times the size of an office, with wooden floors and very minimum furniture.  There was one black couch in one corner of the room, and two small arm chairs in another along with a couple small tables spread throughout the room.  What caught my eye the most about the room were the walls; the walls were the reason why it was known as the “inspiration room.”  Along each of the walls were various different photos that upon first glance appeared as simple photos.  After closer inspection however, each photo was from a different issue of Sorcerers’ Weekly, and no two photos were alike.    
We spent the longest in that room. Every picture fascinated me. There had been so many issues over the years, and seeing some brought back different memories. There were tons of pinup shots of Mira and Jenny. They posed for the magazine so frequently before that it only makes sense that there would be a lot of them.  I found a few photos of Erza, and even Cana!  Loke managed to find a few pictures of me.  Out of everything from the tour, this by far was my favorite. 

After the tour, the three of us went back into Jason's office, and began to discuss the details of my modeling contract. My modeling contract was pretty simple. I'd be able to work how often or how little I wanted by agreeing to do photo shoots. I could do anywhere from one to eight shoots a month, and the pay would vary from whatever shoots I happen to choose.  

"The photo shoots themselves vary.  Some are for the prints meant to be used in the magazine, while others are for various side projects like calendars and other cool stuff like that."  Jason explained carefully to me.  "The other kind of shoot is for the feature photo spreads in the magazine. Those are the only ones you can't sign up for; those you have to be requested for, and those ones are also the ones that are most demanding, so they pay the highest. We try to not use the same person for the photo spread too often, otherwise our readers would get bored, so models usually don't get to do many of those.  I'm sure a lot of the rules from actually shooting you remember from before when you last modeled for me.  It would be so cool for you to be featured again!  It's been years since the last one!"  

_That's right. The last cover spread I did was before Tenrou Island with Mirajane.  That was what, almost two years ago? No, I lost seven years from the incident, so that makes it nine years.  Wow, has it really been nine years?!  I was in the special issue from Grand Magic Games, but other than that it's been years since I've done this before._

"Lucy," Loke spoke softly next to me, pulling me away from my thoughts. 

"Hmm? I'm sorry, what?" 

"You're so cool, Lucy!  I asked you if you'd need anything specific for when we start the shoots."  Jason spoke in his thrilled state. 

"Oh, no, but if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I do want to have Loke there on set with me."  Loke glanced at me as I spoke my request.   "He hasn't really left my side much since Fairy Tail disbanded.  It would just feel odd if he wasn't there during this too."  A small blush crept onto Loke's face.  Jason nodded in agreement.  "Great, so when do you want me to start?" 

"Does next week for you? Say one week from today?"  Jason spoke gleaming with excitement. 

_He's a little too excited about this._  I chuckled slightly at my own inner monologue, but responded with a yes to him. 

"Cool! We will meet here in one week! Be here by 9 a.m. Lucy! See you then!" 

We said our goodbyes, and Loke and I left.  The two of us walked for a few minutes before making a realization.  "Uhh, Loke?"  The spirit looked up at me in response.  "Where exactly are we going now?"  

The lion spirit looked at me completely confused.  "Oh, um I have no idea, hime.  We never actually planned this far into the day."  He laughed.  "How about we get some lunch, and then head back to the inn, and relax for the day, then tomorrow, we can head back to the town to train more?"  

"Okay."   _Not that I had any better plans for the rest of the day._

After getting a well-earned lunch, the two of us went into my room in the inn where I immediately collapsed on the bed.  Seconds later, Loke joined me, after he discarded his suit jacket, tie, and shoes.  He lifted me up slightly, and placed his arm under me, allowing me to curl into his chest.  We laid there in comfortable silence for what felt like minutes.   I found myself drifting into sleep. 

When I woke, I found myself still wrapped in the arms of my lion spirit.  I groggily lifted my head in search for a clock.  Loke stroked my hair, startling me slightly.  “Shh hime.  It’s just me; its 7:23 p.m., you’ve been asleep this whole time.” 

“Huh?”  I spoke groggily, “oh, wait?  Why are you still here?  I thought you would have gone back to the spirit realm by now.” 

“And leave you when you were so peacefully sleeping on top of me?”  Loke flirted playfully.  “Why in heavens would I want to do that?  It’s every man’s dream to have an angel as breathtaking as you are in bed with them.”  The lion spirit purred seductively. 

_Well, I’m awake now!_ I gasped and blushed furiously.  “You perverted cat!”  He laughed hard at my response. 

“Easy, hime.  I’m only playing with you.”  The spirit smirked before continuing.  “Well, I was serious about the angel part.”  He lifted my chin and met my eyes with his gaze.  “You really are incredible Lucy.”   

I sat straight up and covered my face with my hands, attempting, and failing, to hide my blush.  Loke giggled at my actions.  I tried to make some type of comeback to him, but couldn’t.  _That damn playboy has left me freaking speechless! Ugh!_ The silence only made his giggling increase.  _Great, and now he knows I’m actually speechless! Just what his ego needed!_ I hastily uttered the first words that came to mind, “shut it!”  _Great Lucy, nice choice in words.  Well, it can’t possibly get worse from here._ I grunted and decided to change the subject.  “So, Loke, what are we going to do tomorrow?”

The spirit attempted to recompose him by taking a few deep breaths before responding to me.  “Well, I thought we could head back to the forest and continue our training since we have to come back up here in a week.  Does that work for you?”  I nodded.  “Okay, when do you want to leave?”

I thought for a moment.  “Why don’t we just leave tonight, and then we could begin training first thing in the morning.  It would make the most sense to me.”  Loke looked at me uncertain, but agreed nonetheless.  “Great, I’m going to summon Virgo to help me pack, and we can head out to the station.” 

After I summoned Virgo, the three of us managed to pack, check out, and make it to the station.  After a lot of convincing, Loke headed back to the spirit world to rest, while I boarded the 10:00 train heading back to the small town I’ve grown accustom to. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I come with a early, longer chapter! Yay! Anyways, I rewrote the ending to this chapter like four times, and I'm still unhappy about it. Oh well. Anyways, Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/liked. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy the chapter and remember to Read/Review/Like and all that stuff ^.^

** Chapter 8 **

 

I ended up arriving back in Jamestown much later than expected.  It wasn’t until 1 a.m. that I found myself walking back into Christina’s inn.  The older woman welcomed me back warmly, but I was too tired from traveling to do much else besides sleeping.  Unfortunately, because of my long night of traveling, waking up the following morning was pretty much impossible, causing me to have a very late start in my day.  I was eventually woken up by a familiar pink haired celestial spirit. 

“Hime, it is time to wake up now.  You have a lot of stuff to do today with us, and Big Brother is already worried about you sleeping in so late.”  Virgo gently shook me until I woke up.  “I am sorry for waking you, hime.  You can punish me if you wish.” 

I rubbed my eyes, attempting to wake up more.  “Virgo?  What are you doing here?  What time is it?”  I slowly started to take in my surroundings.  _I really hate waking up._

“It is 12:13 in the afternoon, hime.  Big Brother sent me to wake you up so we can continue our training.”  The maiden spirit explained.  “I have some breakfast from the Celestial World ready for you if you are hungry, as well as some coffee and tea.” 

That got me up.  I stretched my arms above my head while Virgo brought me food.  “You didn’t have to bring it to me Virgo.  I would have got up and got it for myself.”  I explained as she placed a tray in front of me. 

“It is my pleasure, hime, but you can punish me if you would like.”

I giggled.  “No, Virgo I won’t punish you.”  The spirit looked at me disappointingly. 

“Oh, Big Brother wanted me to let you know he is ready to continue your training with Capricorn whenever you are done eating and ready.”  Virgo bowed her head respectfully. 

“Thank you, Virgo.”  I looked at her before continuing, “aren’t you going to eat?”  She shook her head no.  “Oh, that’s right, it’s so late; you and the others have probably already eaten.”  I began to eat the pancakes sitting in front of me. 

Virgo and I chatted lightly about various things while I ate, and the moment I was finished, Virgo quickly cleaned the mess, despite my protests.  She helped me unpack my things, and I got myself ready for the day.  Within an hour later, I walked to the forest where I train, and held out my golden keys.   I chanted quietly to myself: “Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!”  Instantly, I was greeted by the face of my familiar spirit. 

“Good Afternoon, hime.  Did you miss me last night?”  Loke gave me a cocky grin. 

“You wish,” I responded with a smirk of my own.  “Open Gate of the Sea Goat: Capricorn!”  A brilliant flash of golden light shined, and I was met with another familiar face.  “Hello Capricorn, it’s been awhile.”  The spirit placed a hand over his heart, as he bowed respectfully.

“Lady Lucy, it is always a pleasure.”

“Alright boys, shall we begin?”  I spoke excitedly.

We started the training session with light sparring between Loke and I while Capricorn coached me.  At first, it was normal hand to hand combat between the two of us; this got me used to the feel of fighting again, and as we progressed, the fighting got more and more challenging.  As Loke began to attack me with more force, I began to slip up just a bit.  Just as Loke went in for a punch, I quickly blocked his hand with one of mine, and kicked him hard in his chest, which caused him to stumble back.  I used this opportunity to quickly summon my Star Dress: Leo Form, while he recovered.   This surprised both Loke and Capricorn.  Loke charged at me, attempting to hit me with his “Regulus Impact.”  I swiftly blocked his attack, and answered with a Regulus attack of my own, which was dodged just as easily.  The two of us threw punch after punch, yet neither of us backed down.  _Think, Lucy! I have to do something to throw him off!  I can win this match!_   _I’ve got it!_  I waited patiently for an opening I needed, sparring with him.  I answered every punch and kick he threw at me with a block and one of my own, until suddenly, Loke slipped up.   I used this as my chance to strike.  “Regulus Lucy’s Brilliance!”  A golden light shined brilliantly, blinding Capricorn and surprising Loke.

“Oh, hime, you are clever, but you can’t use my Regulus magic against me.”  The lion boasted. 

“I know.  Star Dress: Aquarius Form!”  My Star Dress changed forms.  “Aqua Metria!”  I yelled and leapt into the air as a massive wave of water attacked my lion spirit; the attacked knocked him off of his feet, and I was declared the winner by Capricorn. 

My Star Dress faded, and I was back in my regular clothes as I walked over to meet back up with Capricorn and Loke.  Loke and I collapsed on the floor in front of Capricorn exhausted from our spar and slightly battered. 

“Lady Lucy, that was your best fight yet.”  The sea goat complemented.  “You were able to throw off Loke with his own attack, and change your Star Dress very quickly.  That final attack was very powerful, and had you not have held back, Leo would have been much more damaged.  That is very impressive.” 

“Capricorn is right, hime.  You are so incredibly strong.”  Loke reached out and grabbed my hand.  “You’ve come a long way already.  You’re actually starting to damage me.”  The spirit teased. 

“Thanks, guys, but this is all thanks to you guys.  There’s no way I would have ever become this strong if I wasn’t training with you all.” 

Loke and I rested for a few minutes and we all chatted about the different areas I could still improve on.  Eventually, after Loke and I were recovered enough, I worked on more stamina training with the two.  Capricorn had me cast varies different spells and attacks in varies different Star Dress forms, while Loke either tried to dodge, or hit me with spells of his own.  It was exhausting working going from the Leo Form, to the Sagittarius Form, to the Virgo Form and back to the Aquarius Form.  I stayed in each form for less than a minute and casted one or two different spells before switching to another form.  The time it took my Star Dress to switch forms though however kept drastically improving, so the exercise was well worth it.  We worked on this for a couple hours, building up my stamina.  We kept this exercise up for almost two hours with minimum resting in between.  By the end, both Loke and I were drained. 

“Capricorn, why are you training us so much harder today than usual?”  I asked the spirit breathlessly.  _If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was enjoying this._ I sat on a nearby boulder and downed a full water bottle. 

“Lady Lucy, we must make up for all of the lack of training you have been missing lately.  You are getting stronger, but you are behind the schedule I had set up for you in the beginning.”  The goat spirit explained. 

“Schedule?  What schedule?  You never told me about a schedule.”  I looked between the lion and goat and waited for an explanation. 

“Well, hime,” Loke tried to explain first.  He wandered over to me.  Capricorn and I came up with a schedule in the Celestial World a few days after we assessed your abilities.  I guess I forgot to mention it.”  The orange haired man tried to laugh off. 

“Geeze, how could you forget to tell me something pretty big like this?”  I sighed.  “So, where does this schedule say I should be at by now?” 

“Well, at this point in time, you should have mastered Barrier by now, Lady Lucy.”  Capricorn looked at me before continuing.  “However, we did not take into account the week long break I made you take, or the two days of being unconscious from magic exhaustion.  Your hand to hand skills are on par with where they should be by now, but your spell ability is not.”  He finished his explanation. 

I thought about it for a moment.  “Alright, that’s simple enough.  All I have to do is just master Barrier; how hard can that be right?”  I laughed nervously. 

“But hime, are you sure that’s wise?”  Loke rushed to my side, genuinely concerned.  “I don’t doubt your ability, but last time you tried that you ended up unconscious for two full days.” 

I looked back at my spirit.  His eyes were full of worry.  “I’ll be fine.  I’m sure I can do it this time just fine.”  I looked to Capricorn for approval, and he merely nodded in agreement. 

We rested for a few minutes, and soon after, I jumped to my feet and took my spot in the center of the clearing we use to train at. 

“Remember Lady Lucy, you must remain calm, and you cannot overexert yourself again.  Your well-being is the top of our concern.”  Capricorn spoke softly to me.  “Focus your energy for this spell.  It is very difficult.”

I nodded, and focused my energy, just as Capricorn said.  _Deep Breaths._  I cleared my head of all thoughts and searched inside me for the magical pull I have grown used to feeling.  I took another deep breath after I found it, and closed my eyes.  I began chanting: “ _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens. . ._

_All the stars, far and wide. . ._

_Show me thy appearance. . ._

_With such shine. . ._

_Oh Tetrabiblos. . ._

_I am the ruler of the stars. . ._

_Aspect become complete. . ._

_Open thy malevolent gate. . ._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven. . ._

_Surround and Protect. . ._

**_Barrier!_** “

I opened my eyes slowly, and colorful planets erupted around me, surrounding me inside a massive golden dome.  I nodded to Loke, signaling to him to begin his attack. 

“Regulus Impact!”  The lion spirit charged at me, hitting my barrier with full force.  The shield absorbed the damage, and Loke sprung back at it, hitting it yet again with a massive punch.  I gasped slightly, but managed to maintain the barrier.  His assault against the golden dome continued, but I managed to still hold strong.  I maintained the wall for three full minutes of Loke’s vicious assault.  The last set of Loke’s punches proved to be too much for me to hold.  The barrier around me faded into golden stardust and I fell to my knees. 

“Lucy!”  Loke yelled, and ran full speed to me.  He managed to catch rest of my body before I fell to the ground. 

I looked at him as he held me in his arms.  “I’m sorry.”  I said in between breaths. “I did it again.”  I tried to joke, but was too exhausted.  _My body feels so heavy._ Capricorn joined me at my side. 

“Lady Lucy,” the Sea Goat spoke.  “How are you feeling?”

I tried not to let my exhaustion show in my voice as I spoke.  “I’m fine guys.  I’m just tired, and my body feels heavy.”  My spirits looked at me unconvinced.  “How was that?  How did I do?”  I spoke in between deep breaths. 

“It was very impressive.  You were able to hold the barrier and defend against Leo’s attacks for 3 full minutes.”  Capricorn spoke elegantly.  

“I’m so proud of you, hime.”  Loke spoke delicately, as he brushed my falling hair from my face.

“That’s great.”  My voice came out as a whisper. 

“That’s enough for today; you are exhausted, and we don’t want you to push yourself again.”  Loke spoke as Capricorn helped Loke and me to our feet. 

Before I could protest, Capricorn quickly spoke up, agreeing with the Zodiac Leader’s words. 

“Come on, hime.”  Loke picked me up bridal style and began carrying me down into the town.  I was too tired to protest, as I said my goodbyes to Capricorn, and rested in the arms of my spirit. 

Loke took the walk to the inn carefully, which caused the walk back to take a little longer than usual.  We made it back to the inn, and after a playful exchange with the innkeeper Christina about my state, we made it back to my room.  Loke gently placed me on my bed, and we were immediately greeted by Virgo carrying food.

“Hime, Big Brother, Capricorn told me that you would be arriving back in your room soon, and said you would be needing lots of food after training hard today.”  She placed the food on the bed in front of me, and bowed respectfully.  “I brought food for you too, Big Brother, because I thought you would be hungry as well.”  The lion seemed touched by the gesture. 

The two of us muttered our “thank you” to the maiden spirit, and quickly engulfed the food down.  After our food was finished, and I declined Virgo punishment, the spirit picked up the trays of food and disappeared in a flash of golden light. 

Loke pulled me into his arms, and the two of us laid in comfortable silence.  My mind drifted while we laid there.  _Why is Loke acting like this?  He’s been acting different. What’s going on with him?_   Loke’s voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

“I’m proud of you Lucy.”  His eyes met mine as he continued.  “You’ve grown so much lately, not just magically.  You are so strong.”

I blushed.  “Loke, why are you here with me?”  He looked at me slightly hurt before I realized how I asked.  “I mean, like do you stay with me after training, and through the night and stuff?  You know you don’t have to do that.  I’ll be fine on my own.” 

“Silly, hime,” the lion spoke carefully.  “I know I don’t have to do it; I want to.  I will always be there for you, Lucy.”  He kissed my forehead, and pulled me back into his arms. 

“Thank you, Loke.”  I closed my eyes, and laid contently on the chest of my spirit.  Soon after, the comfortable silence returned, and I drifted off to sleep.  When I woke up, the spirit had already left back to his world. 


	9. Chapter Nine

** Chapter 9 **

 

The rest of the week went by relatively uneventful.  I spent the week training with Loke and my other spirits.  I unlocked my remaining forms on my Star Dress with little trouble, and worked on strengthening my attacks throughout the week.   We spent almost all day training every day.  Before I knew it, a week had passed, and I was on a train, on my way to meet Jason, in Crocus, for my photoshoot. 

“Hime,” Loke’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  I lifted my head from his shoulder, where it was resting, and rubbed my eyes tiredly; smearing what little makeup I did have on all over the back of my hand.  “We are almost there.”  The spirit spoke softly to me. 

I nodded and yawned, as I stretched my arms above my head.  _I will never be a morning person._ Soon after, I felt the train slow down and pull into the Crocus Station.  Cumbersomly, I grabbed my items and exited the train, with Loke following behind. 

Loke laughed at my exhausted state.  “Come on, hime.  There’s no way you are this tired.”  The lion purred as he spoke.  “I knew you weren’t a morning person, but this is too much even for you.”  He teased.  “I didn’t think I wore you out this much yesterday,” Loke smirked as he adjusted his glasses. 

 _Too tired to respond._ I waved off his remarks by rudely sticking out my tongue, which only caused the spirit to laugh at my blunt and sassy gesture.  He laid off the teasing remarks and continued our walk to the Sorcerers’ Weekly office building.  Once we got there, we were welcomed by the same receptionist, Hannah.

Before Loke could attempt to charm the young woman, I quickly spoke, “Hi, we have an appointment with Jason for a photoshoot.  Do you know if he-“

“Cool!” Jason interrupted.  “You made it!”

 _How can he be so energetic this early in the morning?_ I nodded, “yes, we made it.  Good morning.”  I smiled sweetly.

“Good morning. I’ve got everything ready for the shoot, are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I am.”  I answered, and proceeded to follow.

The man led the two of us out and into a large room inside the building next door.  “Alright, this is where we will be doing the photoshoot at,” Jason explained quickly, “and there’s a small room over there where I placed the outfits you will be wearing.  Once you change into one, I’ll have my makeup and hair person fix you up, and then we will get started.”  Jason walked off with his camera in hand and began to set the scenery up. 

“You know, hime, if you need help changing, I’ll be more than willing to give you a hand.”  The lion grinned perversely.

“Not even in your dreams cat,” I retorted playfully.  I walked away as he feigned being hurt.  _I wonder what I’ll be wearing for this._ I got into the room, locked the door and proceeded to look around for the clothes.  I found the two outfits hanging on a rack in the back corner of the bland, white room.  _He wants me to wear this?!_

I emerged from the changing room about ten minutes later wearing a thick, black, robe.  _I can’t be seen in this! It’s too embarrassing!_ My cheeks flushed red, as I walked to where Jason and Loke were standing in the middle of the room. 

“Cool! Lucy, does it fit?”  Jason jumped up and down excitedly as he spoke when he saw me approaching. 

“Uh, yeah, but do I really have to wear this?”  I looked down on the ground and spoke flustered.  “It’s embarrassing.”  Loke looked at me confused. 

“What are you wearing?  It can’t look that bad.”  The spirit spoke, trying to get me to show him the terribly embarrassing outfit I was hiding underneath.

“Let’s see!” Jason exclaimed. “I thought it would be perfect for the shoot though.”

I reluctantly sighed and took off the robe; my cheeks reddened from embarrassment.  _This outfit isn’t me._ The two guys stared at me in full shock, completely stunned at what I was wearing.  The swimsuit I was wearing was a tight, blue, one-piece swimsuit.  The top half of the swimsuit was a halter that tied at my neck, and it flaunted my figure, but that wasn’t what caught their attention.  Covering the entire suit was faint, golden stars; it made the suit sparkle in the lights, and made the suit look beautiful. 

“Cool! Lucy, it looks perfect on you! I knew it would! Cool! This is going to look soo cool in the photos!” 

I laughed embarrassingly at Jason’s compliments.   _I guess it doesn’t look as weird as I thought._ I looked over to Loke, who was still staring at me blankly.  “What’s the matter, Loke?  Cat’s got your tongue?”  I playfully teased him.  _Loke’s silent. He’s never silent!_

“Huh?”  He adjusted his glasses.  “Oh, hime, it looks great.  I have a very good looking bride-to-be.” 

 _There’s the sass._ “I’m not your bride, cat.”  I retorted back in response playfully.  “So, you ready to get this going then?”  I looked at Jason, ignoring the smirk my lion spirit gave in response. 

Jason nodded excitedly, and proceeded to direct me around the site.  He yelled various other things to the few helpers that were there, as well as directed the stylist in how he wanted me to look.  _Clearly, they are all professionals._  Within minutes, a realistic looking beach scene was set up using lacrimas, and the lights were ready.  The stylist finished my hair; my long, hair hung down in beautiful waves down my shoulders and to the middle of my back; she fixed my mascara and did a light amount of eyeliner.  The makeup she did use very minimum, and managed to pull my outfit together incredibly. 

Jason called me over, and began to direct me into various different poses and stances, while taking an increasingly amount of pictures.  The first hour seemed to fly by, and before I knew it we were done with the first set of photos.  Jason then directed me back into the changing room where I changed into my next outfit:  A long, elegant, pink strapless dress, with silver sequins, and white gloves. 

“The dress photos are going to be used for an exclusive project with the magazine, so they aren’t going to be used in the magazine this time.”  Jason explained briefly.  He pulled me into position the center of the shoot.  The former beach scene was now changed into an exact replica of the Mercurius Ballroom.  “Cool! Now hold that pose for me!”  I felt the constant flash of Jason’s camera; he continued taking pictures, and instructing me into different poses.  Minutes began to count down, and before I knew it, the scene was done. 

Jason walked over to meet me.  “Cool! Lucy, you’re doing great.  This last shoot is going to be the cover photo, and the rest of the spread, but I want it to be something of yours.”

 _Something of mine?  I didn’t bring anything nice enough for the magazine._ “But I didn’t bring anything to wear for the magazine.”

Jason brought his hand to the back of his neck.  He closed his eyes and sighed.  “Man, you didn’t?  I was hoping to get something that was perfectly ‘Lucy’ for the cover.  The readers would have loved that.” 

Loke emerged for my side startling me.  “Hey, hime, I know what you can wear.”  A devilish smirk appeared on the spirit’s face. 

 _Oh Mavis._ “What? . .”  I asked scared of the answer.

He turned and whispered in my ear, “your Star Dress.”

“What?!  I can’t do that!  It’s meant for fighting, not pictures!”  I yelled at the lion.

“Come on, Jason said something that’s you!  What’s better than your dress?  Erza’s taken pictures in her armor think of it like doing the same.  It’s just an outfit!”  The orange haired man spoke convincingly. 

I thought about it for a moment.  “Ugh, Fine.  You win.”  I turned back to face Jason.  “I have something that I guess could work.”  I took a few steps away from the guys, and closed my eyes.  “Star Dress:  Aquarius Form.”  Instantly, I was surrounded in golden light, as my clothes began to fade away and my Star Dress began to appear.  The light faded, and I retook my spot between the men, now in my Aquarius Star Dress.  Jason glanced at my wardrobe and screamed excitedly, catching the attention of the nearby workers.  

“Cool! Lucy! What are you wearing?” Jason screamed excitedly, visually shaking from the joy. 

“Oh, uh it’s my new technique; it’s called a Star Dress.  I have nine other forms, but I thought this one would be bette-“ Jason’s screamed interrupted me.

“Cool! Cool! Cool! Lucy, you look so cool!  It’s perfect for the magazine.  The readers are going to love this.”  The man jumped up and down with thrill.  “Okay! Places everyone!  I want this ready to go in two minutes!  Our model is ready.”  He yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, who hurry their pace to meet his demands. 

 _Geeze, Jason, No rush.  I have nothing else to do today._ I sighed, and started to stare at nothing in the distance.  My mind drifted momentarily, before a sudden flash brought me out of it. 

“Sorry, Lucy! You just looked so cool staring there.  I had to shoot it!”  The blond man explained. 

I sighed and spoke softly in response.  “You’re fine.  It is your job to take pictures right?”  I joked slightly to lighten the mood.  He nodded in agreement. 

“Ready?”  The photographer asked.

I shook my head in response, and was immediately moved into different posing positions.  The man took picture after picture, growing more excited after each. 

“Cool, can you do some spells or something?”  Jason spoke fast and barely understandable. 

“Huh?  Well, I might need more room, or something.”  _I guess I can do something in here._ I closed my eyes, and began to relax my muscles, just like Capricorn instilled in me.  I felt the pull inside me, and soon after, a glow of blue light surrounded my body.  “Aqua Nebula.”  I chanted softly.  The room became surrounded in a light, mist of water.  The Aquarius tattoo across my chest began to glow faintly. 

“Cool!”  Jason exclaimed and frantically began to take pictures.  “Can we see another form?”  The man asked several pictures later. 

“I guess, do you know which one you want to see?”  He shook his head no.  I took a deep breath.  “Star Dress: Virgo Form.”  I once again became surrounded in golden light, as my familiar form faded, and my maiden form appeared in its place.

Jason was once again impressed, and continued to take pictures of my new form.  Hundreds of photos, and several hours later, we finally finished the shoot.  After finalizing the rest of the details, setting up where to send the early issue, and scheduling the next shoot for one month from now, Loke and I were finally able to leave. 

“I’m exhausted!”  I stretched my arms above my head, and rubbed my eyes tiredly. 

“I bet,” the lion spoke and pulled his arm around my waist.  “Being beautiful all the time must be tiring; I know I find it to be quiet bothersome.”  He jested.  

I turned around and began walking backwards as I continued speaking.  “You’re definitely a cocky spirit, no wonder why Christina hates you.”  I stuck my tongue out rudely. 

“Cute, hime.”  The lion laughed.  “Hey, you’re going to trip if you walk like that.”

“I used to do this all the time in Magnolia; I’ll be fine.”  I reassured. 

“If you say s- Careful!”  The lion reached out to grab my hand, just barely missing it, as I collided into someone and fell on the floor. 

 _Of course, I’d run into someone.  Just my luck!_ “Owww,”  I inspected myself, searching for any marks or cuts. 

“Shit, are you okay?”  The man reached a hand out to me, helping me off the floor.

I dusted myself off, and looked up to see a friendly face.  “You’re not my lion.”

He chuckled and flashed a signature, cocky grin, “Last time I checked, I wasn’t a lion.  Hey, Lucy.  It’s been awhile.”

“Hello, Sting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 Thousand Words Later and we finally have Sting! I warned you this would be a slow story ;)


	10. Chapter Ten

** Chapter Ten  **

 

“Hello Sting.”  I took the hands offered by both my lion and Sting, as they helped me up from the ground.  Dusting myself off, my face flushed with embarrassment.  “Funny running into you here, quite literally,” I attempted to recover. 

“Hime, are you okay?”  Loke asked caringly, ignoring the presence of Sting.

I nodded in response, “I’m fine; thank you.  So, what are you doing here, Sting, and where are Lector and Rogue? It’s weird not seeing you guys together.”

The dragonslayer shrugged.  “Rogue said something about going to the inn to check in, and took Lector and Frosch with him.  I had to go to a Guild Master’s conference, and didn’t want to go by myself, so I dragged them with me.  What about you?  Why are you here, and where’s Natsu?”

_Of course, he would ask that.  How do I answer that?!  I mean, I literally have no clue where he is.  Ugh, now is not the time, think of something quick!_ “He’s, uh, not with me.”

Before I could go into further details, I was awkwardly saved by Loke.

“There’s a small café just down the road, why don’t we go there to catch up?”  He took my hand and led the way, expecting Sting to follow, which he did curiously. 

“So, how are things going with Sabertooth?”  I broke the silence after once we got situated at the café.  

“Great for us.  Ever since Fairy Tail disbanded, we’ve been swamped with tons of job requests.  It’s been good, but I don’t get to go on a lot of requests anymore, since I became the master.  I’m so bored trapped in my office doing paperwork!”

I busted out laughing at the thought of Sting actually doing paperwork.  “You’re kidding?  You doing paperwork? I don’t believe that for a second!”  I teased, hoping to get a reaction. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up blondie, but believe it or not I can do work too!” 

Loke and I both erupted into a fit of giggles.  “Yeah, sure you can; and Blondie?! Did you forget that you’re blond too?”

“I can too! Shesh!”  The cocky slayer sighed in response. 

“What can you do, but no one believes you about?” 

Everyone in the group was startled by the Shadow Dragonslayer sneaking up on us. 

“Shesh, you scared me there, Rogue!  Do you always sneak up on people like that?!”  I yelled at the shadow.

“Rogue, tell them!”  The holy dragon spoke dramatically to his partner, who stared back with utter confusion. 

_Uh, does he forget that he clearly wasn’t here for the conversation, so he has no idea what we are talking about?_ I sighed contemptly.  _It’s been awhile since I’ve had others to talk to besides my spirits._ The two slayers began quietly whispering to each other, and before I even knew what it was about, their argument broke out into a small fight.  “Geeze, do they always act like this?”  I spoke to no one in particular, causing a small chuckle to escape Loke. 

After a couple minutes of attempting, and two swift Regulus Impacts from Loke, the two twins were calm enough to join me. 

“Ugh, Lucy, why’d you have to stick your spirit on us?”  Sting spoke feigning an injury. 

“Don’t look at me,” I giggled.  “Loke did that on his own accord.”

The lion flashed a cocky grin at Sting before speaking.  “Didn’t anyone teach you it’s rude to keep a beautiful lady waiting?”

Sting scoffed, “since when do you care?”

“I always care when it involves my future bride-“

My face erupted in pink, as I slammed both my hands over his mouth, cutting off the rest of Loke’s sentence.  “Shush, cat!  You can’t go around saying that kind of thing around people!  They might start taking you seriously!”   The Sabertooth mages stared at me with looks of pure confusion and shock.

“Future? . . .” 

“Bride? . . .”   They finished each other’s thought, and looked at me for reassurance.

“It’s not what you think!”  I tried to explain.

“Oh, come on Lucy.”  Loke pulled my hands off his mouth with his.  “You know it’s true.”  He purred.

“Shut it!  It’s not true.  My pesky lion spirit is delusional.”  He feigned heartbreak at my term delusional.  “I’m not his future bride; it’s just something that he can’t get through his star dust filled skull of his.  Hell, I’ve never even had a boyfriend!”  I turned to the twin dragons.  “For the rest of the night, it would be easier if you just ignored whatever comes out of his mouth.”

“You wound me with your words, hime, but don’t worry; I know you still love me.”  The lion taunted me. 

“Cat, I’m two seconds away from ‘Lucy Kicking’ you back into your world.”  My outburst caused not only Loke to laugh hysterically at my threat, but the two other mages as well, causing the rest of that subject to be dropped from conversation. 

“So, why are you in Crocus?”  Rogue spoke after he recomposed himself.

“Oh, I had a photo shoot today.”  Sting looked at me, waiting for me to elaborate.  “I needed a job, so I started modeling again for Jason with Sorcerers’ Weekly.”

“You’re here by yourself?”

“Well, no, Loke came with me.  He rarely leaves my side, unless I’m asleep.”

“That explains it.”  Sting muttered to himself. 

“Explains what?”  I asked curiously. 

“Why your scent is different.”  It was my turn to look at him until he elaborated.  He sighed.  “How do I explain this?  Well, people usually smell similar to people if they are with them enough.   Like they have their scent, plus a small amount of whomever they are around.  The times I’ve been around you before, you’ve always smelled like Strawberries, but with a hint of Cinnamon.  I wouldn’t say cinnamon; it smells more like burning wood, maybe like a campfire.”  Sting began to rambling, causing Rogue to jab him in the side.  “Right, not important.  Anyways, now you smell . . .odd?”

“Odd?”

“He means different.  It’s like Strawberries and like the night sky.  I can only assume it’s from your spirits.”  Rogue spoke, finishing Sting’s thoughts. 

“Oh, I guess I never thought about it like that.”  I sat there for a few moments quietly thinking about their explanation.  It wasn’t until Rogue spoke again that I was pulled away from my thoughts.

“What have you been doing now?  Since Fairy Tail disbanded?”  Rogue spoke softly, clearly feeling that it was a sensitive topic. 

“Oh, well for the past few months, I’ve been living in a small town called Jamestown, and been training with Loke and Capricorn.  I only recently started modeling again because I was running out of money.”

“Why modeling?”  Sting shocked me by asking.

“Um, well I used to take modeling jobs for the guild before the Tenrou Incident, and they were looking for new models; Loke suggested it since I’m not in a guild anymore.”  I tried to be as minimal as possible in my explanation of that. 

“Wait, wait, wait.  You used to be a model?”  Sting spoke with a smirk and a tone that rivaled Loke’s flirting abilities. 

_Of course, he’d focus on that._ “I did some modeling jobs with Mira about a year ago; although, that was before Tenrou, so I guess that makes it 8 years ago.”  Sting looked at me completely stunned. 

“Of course, my hime was a model.  Her beauty is beyond compare.”  The spirit brought my hand up and kissed it, causing me to blush slightly at his compliment. 

“You’re really laying it on thick, aren’t you playboy?”  I teased him playfully.  The lion nodded his head, grinning at my response. 

The four of us continued talking at the café well into the night.  It wasn’t until Loke noticed the time that we even realized how long we spent talking.  After some convincing, the twin dragons walked me, and Loke, back to the inn we were spending the night at; once we got there, the dragons ventured back, after I promised them that if I needed anything, I would go to Sabertooth.  _I’m exhausted._ I followed Loke to the room, and immediately collapsed onto the comfy bed, not caring about how badly I messed up my makeup after rubbing my eyes.  After a few moments, and the removal of several of his suit items, Loke joined me in bed where we fell into our usual nighttime routine. 

“It was nice seeing Sting and Rogue.”  I spoke to Loke, as I situated myself into his embrace, not bothering to change out of my current clothes and into pajamas, or even remove the rest of my makeup. 

He hummed in response, kissing the top of my head.   “Mmhmm, did you have fun today, hime?”  He felt my head nod.  “Good, then that’s all that matters to me.”  The spirit started stroking my hair caringly, attempting to get me to relax. 

My mind wondered as Loke stroked my hair, replaying the long day.   _Maybe, it would be nice to visit with Sabertooth again sometime._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I have to say first that I apologize for not updating last week. I was having a terrible case of writer's block, and the last chapter I posted wasn't getting as many hits as it usually gets, so it dampened my writing spirits temporarily. I ended up rewriting this chapter 4 times before I just got frustrated and took a break. This chapter is short, but it's really dialogue heavy, which I hope everyone enjoys. Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favorited. It really means a lot to, and I do try to reply to all the reviews and messages I do get as often as I can. Side Note: In case you were wondering how to get writers to update faster, review their work. They often update more if they know people are waiting. ^-^ Bye!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I apologize for the short chapter, but I needed to seperate this scene and the next. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy regardless. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and liked! It really means a lot. Please continue to read/review and all that stuff! Thank you! Enjoy! Bye! :)

** Chapter 11: **

The next week and a half flew by virtually uneventfully.  Loke and I returned to Jamestown the next day, and continued our daily routine of training, with each day getting stronger and stronger with my spirits. 

“Are you alright, hime?  You seem a little down.”  The lion asked, holding out a water bottle for me.

I graciously accepted the water.  “It’s nothing.”  I spoke as I sat down on a nearby rock, catching my breath after the long training session ended.  Loke frowned at my answer, but said nothing as he sat down next to me. 

A moment passed, causing him to sigh.  “You can tell me anything, hime.  I am always here for you.”

“I don’t want to worry you.  Really, it’s nothing.”  I gave my response quickly, hoping the spirit would drop the subject. 

“If you say so, hime, but if you feel like telling me, I will always listen.”  I smiled sweetly at my loyal lion spirit. 

As tempting as it was to talk, I sighed instead and got up, dusting myself off.  “I feel rested enough, do you want to start walking back now?”

“If you wish,” the lion spoke coolly, adjusting his glasses as he grabbed my hand.  Together, we walked back to the inn in silence, leaving me alone to think.

_Ugh, why do I have to feel like this?  It’s bothering Loke that I’m hiding it from him.  But, how can I tell him, when I don’t even know what it is that I’m feeling.  I’m lonely; I want a guild again, but I can’t move on from Fairy Tail, can I?  Would it hurt Loke if I did?  It was Loke’s family too.  He lost his guild alongside me.  Would he be able to move on?  Hell, do I even want to?  How can I join another guild?  It’s selfish of me to even think about it.  Thinking about moving on?!  How could I?_ Loke shook my shoulder repeatedly, pulling me out of my thoughts. 

“Lucy, what’s wrong?”  He spoke softly; wiping away the tears I didn’t even realize had formed from my eyes.  “You’re shaking, and crying.  Clearly something is bothering you.”  He brought my face up, looking me in the eyes.  “Please talk to me, Lucy.  It breaks my heart to see you sad.”  Loke’s eyes showed nothing but sincerity and love. 

“I don’t know where to begin.”  I spoke in between sobs, not caring about anything other than venting my thoughts.  “I’m lonely.  I’m a terrible person; I thought about moving on and forgetting about Fairy Tail.”  I sobbed out, wiping my eyes from the constant falling tears.  “It’s so selfish of me, but I miss being in a guild.  I miss my guild.  I miss my family, and I miss my team.  I thought I was ready to join a different guild, just to make myself feel better; but I can’t! How can I?!  How could I even think that way?  I don’t want to replace anyone! I just want my nakama back.”  I broke down completely, laying my head on Loke’s shoulder.  I clenched my fists, as my tears began to stain his shirt.  My spirit held me tighter, running one hand through my hair, and whispering sweet nothings in my ear in attempt to calm me down.  “I want them back.  I want it back to how it was before.  Why did they have to leave?  I can’t join another guild.  Joining another guild would mean Fairy Tail is really over, and I can’t do that.  I don’t want to believe it’s over. 

“Shh, Lucy.  It’s going to be okay.  No one is going to make you join another guild, if you don’t want to.  I only want what’s best for you.  That’s all I have always wanted, and that’s all I will continue to want for you.”  Loke’s words were heartfelt as he spoke.  He held me tighter as I continued to cry on him.

“I’m so selfish.  I didn’t even think if you would want to join one.  You lost your family too, when it disbanded.  I was only thinking about myself-“

Loke interrupted.  “Hime, look at me.”  Loke lifted my chin until I met his gaze.  “I don’t know where this is coming from, but I need you to understand something.”  He spoke calmly to me.  “I am yours, Lucy.  I will follow you wherever you go.  I will be at your side always.  I love Fairy Tail, but I love you more.  I owe you my life, so in return, I will be with you through whatever you wish.  Whether that is here in this town, back in Magnolia, or someplace else; whether that is with Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, or hell even Sabertooth.  As long as you are happy, that is all that matters to me.”  Loke smiled, as he brought his hands up to wipe away more tears.  “Please, hime, tell me, where is all this coming from?”

_He deserves to know._ I took a deep breath, attempting to clear my thoughts.  “I don’t know, really.  I was just sitting there, thinking about the shoot coming up, and how we have to be leaving tomorrow for Crocus.  Then, I thought about how last time we were in Crocus, we ran into Sting and Rogue, and that got me thinking, you know, about what Sting said?”  I paused, attempting to not break down into more tears.  “I thought that maybe we could stop by to say hi.  I haven’t been in a guild hall in so long, and I missed it.  Missing it made me think that, maybe, I was ready to, maybe, move on.  You know?  Next thing I knew all these terrible feelings came to me, and I started thinking about how me joining another guild would be like abandoning them, or forgetting about them.”  I tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall. 

“Lucy, you aren’t terrible for thinking this way.”  The lion hushed.  “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to join another guild, and I know everyone will agree with me.  If you want to join another guild, do it.  No one will be angry with you or upset at you for doing that.”  Tears began forming in the lion’s eyes.  “Listen Lucy, do what makes you happy.” 

His words were spoken with pure love, touching me deeply.  I sat there stunned at the words Loke spoke, thinking about how much he cares about me; tears stained both of our faces.  Loke pulled me closer in his arms, leaving no space between us whatsoever, as he tried to sooth my crying. 

We stayed there for hours, not caring in the slightest about how tear stained and wrinkled our clothes were, how puffy our faces were from crying, or how red our eyes were. Loke’s embrace eventually calmed my crying, and we used the silence to relax. 

“Hime, you should go to sleep.”  The spirit’s tender voice pulled me from my thoughts.  “It will help you feel better.”  I nodded my head, causing Loke to loosen his grip on me.  I moved off of him, and got into bed, grabbing Loke by the hand as he stood up.

Loke looked at me at my sudden action.  “Stay with me?  Until I fall asleep?”  The spirit blushed slightly at my request. 

“Of course, hime.”

He got into bed with me, and immediately pulled me into his arms, allowing me to rest my head on his chest.  The lion kissed the top of my head softly, and I began to feel myself drift off into sleep. 

“Say, Loke.” 

“Hmm?”  Loke spoke quietly.

“Do you think after my shoot we can go visit Sabertooth?”  I asked, uncertain about what his response would be.

“Of course, hime.  If you want to.”

“Good.”  I smiled softly at that thought, before finally letting myself drift off to sleep. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the support this story has been getting. It means the world to me, and I'm so glad there are people who enjoy reading it. Please continue to Read/review and all that stuff. Enjoy the next chapter <3

** Chapter 12: **

Loke and I stepped off the train steps in the massive town of Etea, in search of the Sabertooth guild.  The beautiful streets were crowded with tons of people, giving it a completely different atmosphere than both Jamestown, and even Magnolia.  It didn’t take long for us to reach the guildhall, located in the back of the city.  The guildhall was massive, making Fairy Tail’s guild hall seeming almost cute in size; at the front of the building, there were two beautifully sculpted statues of two saber tooth tigers, making the guildhall very intimidating, yet elegant at the same time. 

The two of us made our way up the steps and to the front doors.  Looking to Loke for support, I gathered all my courage and one of the giant doors to the guild, praying that I would attract too much attention.  Unfortunately, luck was one thing not on my side.  The guild went from total chaos to utter silence in the amount of time it took for the door to open and me and Loke to walk through.  Dozens of unfamiliar faces immediately looked my direction, and the vast majority of them stared for what felt like minutes, but in reality was only a couple seconds, before returning back to their conversations. 

I laughed slightly, glancing around nervously.  Loke sensed my tense feeling, and grabbed my hand reassuringly.  I summoned my courage once more and walked over to the bar, attempting to gain the attention of the bartender.

“Excuse me!”  The bartender glared at me, and walked to me.

“Yeah?”  He asked rudely. 

I sighed, deciding not to take his rude demeanor to heart.  “I’m looking for Sting or Rogue, do you know where they are?”

The man looked me over, evaluating my physique.  “Look, Lady.  I’m really busy here, and I don’t have time to deal with every hot chick with big boobs looking to be more than a one night stand with Master Sting and Rogue.”  His voice was filled with irritation as he spoke with what I can assume was a regular deal. 

My mouth dropped, as I stood there completely shocked at both the rude bartender’s words, and the thought of the amount of women that must come here.  Loke proved once again to be my saving grace as he emerged from my side, gaining the attention of the bartender for the first time.  “Look, you’ve got this wrong.  She’s an old friend, and I can promise you they want to see her.  I would also appreciate you not taking that tone with her again.”  Loke’s intimidating voice lingered as he emphasized his last words.  His usual graceful, warm look was replaced with stern, cold one instead.

Fear set in, as the bartender’s expression went from bored and irritated to intimidated and fearful.  “Master Sting is in his office with Rogue.”

A small thank you managed to slip my mouth before I turned to find the two people we were looking for, walking down the stairs of the second story.  Within seconds, the two dragonslayers cut the distance between Loke and me, and were standing directly in front of me. 

Sting flashed me his typical cocky smirk, and immediately pulled me into a hug.  “Lucy!”  He spoke generally happy to see me. 

“Hey Sting,” I smiled at the two slayers.  “Hey Rogue.”

“Hello Lucy.  How are you today?”  The shadow dragon greeted.

“I’m doing fine Rogue, how are you?”

A short “good” was all the shadow dragon was able to get out before he was interrupted by, surprisingly, Loke. 

“I’m sure Hime would be better, if it wasn’t for how _rudely_ she was treated by that bartender over there.”  Loke glared at the man, not even bothering to hide his irritation. 

“I know.  I heard everything.  I’m going to address it.”  Sting spoke firmly, causing Rogue to nod his head in agreement, while both Loke and I stared at him confused.

_They heard it?  They were on another floor!_ As if Rogue could read my mind, he spoke, answering my inner monologue.  “Dragonslayers have incredibly good senses, not just a better sense of smell.”

“We actually were able to smell your scent when you first walked in, so we started heading down.”

“It was then that we started listening to you and the bartender, and came down faster.”  Sting and Rogue spoke, finishing each other’s thoughts perfectly. 

Before I even realized what was happening, Sting gracefully sprinted up the stairs and on to the second story balcony.  His voice was loud and clear, easily gaining the attention of his guild mates.  “Everyone, Listen Up.”  Immediately, the loud voices and noises were brought down to mere whispers.  “We have a special guest here today, and we have already done a terrible job at making her feel welcomed, thanks to a certain bartender,” he growled out the last few words, sending a quick glare in that direction.  “Lucy Heartfillia is here, and if you guys don’t play nice, well . . .“ He laughed, “She’ll kick your ass herself, so I guess this is your warning.”  Loke chuckled at Sting’s remark.   “The man with the orange hair back there is her spirit, Leo the Lion, Leader of the Zodiac Spirits.  Make them feel welcomed.”  With that, Sting jumped down on the first floor, and chaos resumed. 

Sting made an immediate beeline for the bar, whispering something so quietly I assume only Rogue can hear.  Rogue gently placed his hand on my shoulder and quietly spoke.  “Let me give you a tour of the guild, Sting will join us after he takes care of something.” 

“Okay,” was all I managed to say before I subconsciously fell into step with Rogue, listening intently as he led me through the various rooms and areas around the guild hall. 

The entire tour took about twenty minutes, and we ended the tour with the last spot being Sting’s office.  He opened the door, and I followed him into the very spacious room.  I glanced around the stone room, but my eyes were quickly drawn into the blond sitting in a chair, by a massive desk, with the two lumps of fluffy exceeds sleeping in his lap. 

“’Bout time you guys finished.  I was falling asleep with them.”  The holy dragon spoke, gently petting Lector in his lap. 

“The guild is big; it takes a long time to give a tour.”  Rogue answered, uninterested in Sting’s comment.  He walked over to the blond and scooped up the sleeping pink Exceed from his lap, gingerly holding him as he sat down on the nearby couch.  Loke and I joined Rogue on the couch, and got comfortable as Loke’s hand “subconsciously” wrapped around my waist.  I glanced up to see the proud smirk on my lion’s face, forcing me to glare back. 

If Sting and Rogue were annoyed at the spirit’s actions, it didn’t show a bit. 

“So, what can the almighty Sabertooth do for you today, blondie?”  Sting boasted. 

“Almighty?  Really?”  I sighed, as he shrugged his shoulders grinning.  “Oh, nothing really, I was just in Crocus finishing up a shoot, and wanted to take a break from training.”  I spoke nonchalantly. 

“Aw, I’m touched.  You wanted to spend time with us? How sweet.”  The dragonslayer teased, causing a small chuckle out of both Loke and Rogue. 

“No, actually I wanted to spend time with Rogue and Yukino.”  I retorted.  Sting attempted to shrug of my remark in his “cool” way, but failed at how off guard my words caught him.  “Speaking of which,” I turned to face Rogue.  “Where is she?  I didn’t see her while you were giving me the tour.” 

“She’s on a job in Halcada; she’ll be gone for a few more days.”  Rogue answered. 

“Speaking of which,” Sting interjected loudly, causing Lector to stir slightly.  “I got a job request for the two of us, someone wants us to catch some thieves and take out a small dark guild that’s causing problems for everyone in town.  Shouldn’t be too difficult, but the pay is great.  The reward is 600,000 Jewel.”

My mouth dropped.  _600,000 Jewel for that?!?!  That’s insane!_

“Seems really bothersome,” Rogue responded, completely uninterested at the entire request. 

_How are you not interested in going?!_ Sting chuckled at his partner’s response. 

“Typical, but too bad, I already told them we would accept it.”  Rogue exhaled, clearly irritated at having to be dragged along. 

“Fine, when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Sting smiled, looking over to me.  “Say, Lucy!”  A devilish look appeared on his face.  “What are you doing tomorrow?”

_Oh no._ I tensed up.  “I don’t know, heading back to Jamestown.” 

“Cool, you’re coming with us!”  He spoke proudly, completely unaffected by the fact that he casually invited me along, like it was no big deal.

Loke interjected, causing a frown to appear on Sting’s face.  “No, she isn’t.”  He looked at me, worried at my state.  “We have to train, right hime?”

_I had a panic attack at the thought of joining a guild, and freaked out the other day at the thought of even visiting another.  I don’t think I can even handle going on a job, with a different guild, a different team. . ._ my body became tense, causing Loke to hold both of my hands. 

“She’s not going.”  He spoke for me. 

Sting protested.  “Isn’t that for her to decide?”  His voice was laced with irritation towards Loke’s attitude. 

The two proceeded to argue, completely unaffected by my panic state rising.  Rogue, however, noticed, as he scooted closer to me, leaning in to whisper to me.  “Lucy, what is it?” 

“I tend to have panic attacks every time I even think about joining a new guild.”  I tried to laugh to lighten the mood. 

“Is that why Loke is like that?” 

“He’s been by my side ever since, and he’s just worried, and wants to look out for me.”  I looked up to find Loke kneeling in front of me, wiping away the tears I didn’t know had formed. 

“Hime, I don’t think you should go, but I will stand by you in whatever you decide, you know this.”  Loke gazed into my eyes, concerned about my state.

“Look, Lucy, I didn’t know.  You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.  I just thought, since you hadn’t been on a job in so long, you’d want to tag along.  I mean, I know you aren’t a member, but I thought you’d have fun anyways.”  Sting spoke, finally understanding the point Loke was trying to make in the first place. 

I thought about it for a moment, as I dried my tears.  _I haven’t been on a job in so long, and it was nice of Sting to think of me like that.  I’m scared though; what if Loke is right and I can’t handle it?  What if I lose it, and start panicking in the middle of the job?  How embarrassing would that be?  Ugh, I probably look like a mess anyways right now.  I can’t believe I lost it in front of them already._ I took a deep breath.  _You know what?  I should do it.  It’s just one job.  I can’t keep avoiding this forever._ “I’ll go.”  My voice filled with much more confidence than I had, surprising everyone. 

“Really?” 

I nodded, causing both Sting and Rogue to smile.  I met my lion’s eyes, confirming all the worries we both shared.  I nodded again, causing him to reluctantly sigh. 

“I will be by your side always, hime.  I support your decision.” 

I muttered a ‘thank you,’ and got the rest of the details for the job.  After an hour, and an invite to sleep at the guest bedroom in their shared house followed by a no, Loke and I left for a nearby inn, completely exhausted.  _What did I agree to?!_  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know I'm late, but I wanted to make this chapter perfect before I updated it, so I spent a lot of time writing and editing it, hope you all enjoy! It's also a bit longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for it! Thank you all for the support for this story, it means the world to me. Also, if any of you all are Assassination Classroom fans, I wrote a Karma x Nagisa one shot if you want to check that out. Anyways, enjoy!

** Chapter 13: **

_Go on a job with us, Lucy.  It’ll be fun, Lucy._

I groaned loudly as I collapsed on the cushioned seat of the train.  “Why did I agree to this?!” 

Sting laughed, sitting next to me.  “Come on, Blondie!  It wasn’t that bad.”  I looked at him in disbelief. 

Bad was an understatement.  Today’s job was chaos.  It’s the only way to describe it.  After we met with the mayor about the _simple_ job, the three of us got to work searching for all of the thieves working for the dark guild, as well as finding the location of the dark guild.  That was the easy part.  What happened next was utter chaos. 

Sting rounded up some of the thieves we found, and proceeded to smack them around until they told us where the guild was; however, the amount of time it took for them to actually tell us caused us all to lose the majority of our patience.   Because of the lack of patience we all had, Sting decided, against both mine and Rogue’s wishes, to drag the bound gang of thieves with us when we storm the guild halls, instead of waiting for the authorities.  Patience isn’t a strong point for him.  The holy dragon literally dragged the thieves across the town and into the nearby forest, stopping only once we were directly in front of the guild. 

“We need a plan before we just rush in there.”  I tried to be the voice of logic; however, there was one person who wasn’t going to listen.

“We just need to rush in and beat these guys up!  We’ll be fine.”  Sting flashed his cocky grin and tried to rush in, and had it not been for Rogue’s shadows pushing him back, Sting would have ran straight through the front doors. 

“I agree with Lucy.  Sting we cannot rush in there.” 

“Pssht, we’ll catch them by surprise!”  He growled at Rogue, in hopes of him releasing his shadows.

I sighed in frustration, and it was at that moment, Loke opened his own gate and appeared in front of us.  Without speaking a word to me, he immediately walked to Sting, and swiftly hit him with a Regulus Impact, shocking all of us.  The lion smirked walking back over to my side, grabbing my hand and instantly bringing it up to kiss.   “I’m sorry for my actions, hime, but I had to do something.  I could sense your frustration from the Celestial World.” 

For obvious reasons, Sting did not appreciate Loke’s “good intention.”  Needless to say, once the shock factor wore off, Sting immediately punched Loke back.  Loke, who once again for obvious reasons, was not happy over this either, and this caused an incredibly long back and forth stare down/punching contest between the two, eventually causing a full fledged brawl between the two.  I face palmed over this.  _Completely Childish._ When the two showed no signs of stopping, I snapped.  “Don’t say you both don’t deserve this.”  Rogue looked at me curiously, as if wondering how I could possibly stop them from fighting. 

“Star Dress: Sagittarius Form” I whispered, instantly became surrounded by my familiar light.  Rogue, who usually shows very little emotion, looked at me utterly stunned as my outfit changed into the green half dress half leotard outfit, and a massive bow appeared at my hand from thin air.  “Star Shot!”  I yelled, and shot a magic arrow at the two, hitting them both in the back.  They turned and looked at me.  Loke, who was used to that simple attack, seemed virtually unhurt by it, just shocked that I actually shot.  Sting, on the other hand, looked confused as he tried to reach where I shot him.  He stared at me in disbelief, and winced a bit at the area.  “There, are you both done fighting now, or do I need to shoot you again?”

Loke recovered first.  “Good shot, hime.  Your aim is getting better and better every time; although, you could have hit harder.  I barely even felt that.”  The lion tried to boast as he walked over to rejoin me. 

My dress faded away into golden dust, and my normal clothes reappeared.  “I never wanted to hit you hard, I just wanted you guys to stop fighting like children!  Shesh!  We do have a job to do, and hello, we are literally right by their guild hall!  Do you want to attract attention?”  Sting scoffed.

“I’m hurt, blondie.  You really shot me!  And hang on, what was that?!”

“What was what?”  I looked at him confused. 

“That ability now Lucy,” Rogue answered for him.  “I wasn’t aware you knew reequipping magic.” 

“Oh, that.”  _I forgot no one really knows about my training._   “It’s a new ability of mine.  It’s called a Star Dress.  It lets me take on the abilities of my spirits, and boosts my magic abilities.  I have ten forms, and that one was my Sagittarius Form.”

Loke laughed, pushing up his glasses.  “Only expected from my bride to be.  She’s amazing after all.”

I glared at my spirit.  “I’m not your bride, cat.”  Loke grabbed his heart at my comment and feigned hurt.  “Anyways, back to the job, I can show you more about that after we get this done if you want.”  The twin dragons nodded at my idea, and, for the first time all day, Sting actually focused on planning before charging in.  

We decided on a simple plan.  Virgo and I would sneak in through the back by tunneling, and surprise them and catching them off guard, rendering them unconscious; this would allow Sting and Rogue to climb through the tunnel, and then we’d work room by room, eventually finding the master.  This was the plan at least, and the plan was thrown out the window once Sting got ahead of himself and made a wrong turn, landing us facing roughly fifty grunts in the “lobby” of the guild.  We were immediately attacked, and the twin dragons did what they do best, each taking on fifteen grunts singlehandedly and without much effort.  However, I wasn’t going to let them out do me.  I summoned Taurus, along with my Star Dress’ Taurus form, and fought the rest, while Virgo tied up everyone knocked unconscious.  

Five rooms and dozens of grunts later, everything was going relatively smoothly, or at least as smooth as they could go with this job.  Then, we hit the master’s room, and everything went to chaos.  The three of us and my spirits were doing well fighting the boss, and we almost had him down, but then . . . he had to go and taunt Sting. 

“You are so weak; you have to depend on their help to take me out.  How pitiful.  You call yourself a dragonslayer.  Don’t make me laugh.”  Everyone in the room could tell he was just trying to get a reaction, but he succeeded when Sting began getting upset at his remarks.

“Shut up!  I don’t need anyone’s help in taking you out.  You’re not a match for me at all.”  Sting barked back, clenching his teeth at his taunts. 

The man’s taunts at the holy dragon continued though, getting more and more irritating as the time went on.   Finally, he got the reaction he was hoping for when Sting sneered at the man.  “Shut up!  I’ll show you how strong I am!  Holy Dragon Secret Art: Holy Nova!” 

We were blinded;  completely and totally blinded.  Sting’s bright light covered, not just the area we were at, but the entire building and the majority of the forest.  The light shined so bright for a few seconds, and then the ground began to quake.  Everything the light had touched quaked, and soon after, the entire area became a crater.  The building collapsed to rubble, and the entire area was covered in dust.  The man, along with the rest of us, was stunned by the destructive spell’s power. 

Sting jumped up from the pile of dust and ruin.  “See, I told you I’d show you how strong I was.”  He spoke to no one in particular. 

“STING!”  Rogue and I yelled together, furious at the holy dragon.  He chuckled, and raised his arm behind his head, grinning innocently. 

“You idiot!”  Rogue yelled first.  His usual calm persona completely gone and replaced with a look of pure irritation.  “Why did you have to do that while we were inside a fucking building?”  His tone grew angrier with each word. 

The blonde’s hands shot up.  “Come on man.  I didn’t think it would be this bad.” 

“You dumbass!  That’s the problem, you don’t think!  You nearly got us killed!”  Rogue climbed from the rubble and made his way to the other slayer.  “What the hell did you expect to happen?” 

Unsurprisingly, the two dragons broke into a fight, each yelling insults as they punched, kicked, and _occasionally_ pulled on the other’s hair and face. 

“Are you alright, hime?”  Loke seemed unfazed by the bickering dragons. 

“I’m fine, just annoyed.”  I grabbed Loke’s hand and climbed out of the rubble.  I grumbled at all the dirt that covered me.  _This is going to be a pain to clean!  I really liked this outfit too._ I began dusting myself off, ignoring the fighting duo, but was shortly interrupted by Virgo appearing in front of me. 

“Hime, I let the authorities know where you were so they can arrest the gang.  I also brought you some spare clothes from the Celestial World.”

“Thank you, Virgo.”  I muttered, taking the clothes from her hand and searching for a somewhat secluded place to change. 

“You’re welcome, hime.  I also set up a covered spot behind those trees so you can change.  Will you be punishing me for this?”

“What, no!”  I groaned.  _I really should have expected this though.  Virgo really did think of everything though._

The spirit led me through behind some trees until we reached the spot where she, somehow, hung curtains around, shielding it from lookers.  “I can help you change if you want hime.”  The pink maid asked. 

Blushing profusely, I declined, and made my way behind the curtains to change.  The outfit Virgo brought me to change into was definitely one of the skimpier choices she’s gone with.  It was a sleeveless, blue, halter top dress; it was outline with gold, and had gold stars faintly on it.  The dress went down to my mid-thigh and the skirt of dress ruffled out, making it very easy to move in.   It was very flattering to say the least.  After I was done, I made my way back to the boys, surprised to find out the magic council had arrived, and was talking to Sting and Rogue, while arresting the dark guild mages.  Rogue noticed me first, and I was certain I could see a small blush appear on his face.  _Not that he’d ever admit it._ The council took my statement, and after a half an hour, we were able to leave. 

“Gods, are jobs always this bad when you guys take them?”  I asked Rogue as we adjusted into the train seat. 

“It wasn’t tha-“ Sting began to argue, but stopped once the train moved.  His cocky demeanor instantly disappeared as he went blue from his greatest weakness, motion sickness. 

_I forgot what it’s like traveling with Dragon Slayers._ “Is your motion sickness really that bad?”  Sting moaned what I could only assume was a yes, causing me to chuckle.  I looked over to Rogue who, unlike his partner, managed to hold himself better.  Sighing, I pulled Sting’s head to my lap.

“Hey!”  He tried to protest. 

“Just relax,” I laughed.  “I used to do this with Natsu’s motion sickness.  He claimed it helped him a lot.”  I began to run my fingers through his soft hair, feeling him start to relax.  “Better?”  I asked softly, not expecting an answer.  Within minutes, he was asleep.  I felt a soft smile creep on my face.  “I miss this.”  I spoke softly. 

“Miss what?”  Rogue asked, genuinely curious.

“Being in a guild, going on a job.”  I whispered. 

“Sting’s right, you know.  You can always join us.  We’d love to have you.”  I smiled at his comment. 

“I know.”  I stared out the window, letting my thoughts take over.   


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

** Chapter 14: **

“Take me with you!”  Sting practically begged, as he sat across the table from me. 

Tears threatened to fall from Loke’s eyes, as he watched Sting’s antics from across the table.  He clutched his stomach as his loud laughs began to draw attention to us at the diner we were currently at. “Hime, you’re being cruel.”  He managed to choke out in between his fits of laughter.

“See, Lucy!  Even the cat thinks so!”

“Yeah! Wait, Hey!”  Loke interjected. 

Sting laughed at Loke’s slow remark, causing me to face palm at my spirit. 

“Honestly, Lucy you should have expected this reaction from him when you mentioned it.”  Rogue spoke in regards to Sting’s current attempts at convincing me to take him. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t even mean to mention my next photoshoot.”  I turned to Sting.  “Why would you even want to come?”  I instantly regretted the words as they came out of my mouth. 

“Duh, you modeling?  Come on!  It’s a dream come true.” 

I remained unconvinced.  “Riight, I’m sure you’re just like the playboy over there.  You want to also hit on other models, too huh?”

“Wait- There will be other models?”  Sting skipped a beat.  “No!  I swear, I’ll be on my best behavior.”  The dragon flashed a sneaky smile.  “I’m actually interested in what goes on during these photoshoots.  They seem fascinating, right Rogue?”

“Leave me out of this.  You aren’t convincing anyone like that.”  Sting playfully smacked his partner, trying-and failing- to get him to go along with it.  Rogue sighed exhaustingly.  “Fine.”  Rogue turned his attention back to me.  “Lucy, what my idiot partner is trying to say is he would like to accompany you to your photoshoot next week.  Please agree, otherwise the idiot’s begging is only going to get worse.”  Irritation covered Rogue’s face, as it became blatantly obvious his patience for Sting was being tested. 

“Hey!”  It was Sting’s turn to interject this time.  “I was not begging!  Besides, you’d be coming too!”  Rogue shot his partner a glare at that response, causing the blond to give his signature grin and chuckle. 

Laughter erupted from me as I watched their interaction.  The twins flashed me with confused looks, as my laughter began to draw even more attention to us.

After a few moments, I recomposed myself.  “Alright, alright, you both can come.” 

“Wait-Hime! Are you sure?!”

“Yes Loke, I don’t see the harm in it; besides, I’m sure Jason won’t mind the extra company.”  Sting gave a delighted look at me, clearly happy about my answer, while Rogue still wore his typical blank expression. 

_These two really are polar opposites._   

 

The four of us finished our meal at the local diner in Etea, and made the walk back to the guild for the first time since completing the job request.  The walk back only took a mere ten minutes, but every moment was spent with all four of us conversing amongst ourselves.  We were all too deep into our own world that not even the arrival of us at the guild was enough to pull us out.  It wasn’t until a certain pink exceed flew into Rogue’s arms crying, that we were brought back into the real world. 

“ROGUE!” Tears streamed down the poor exceed’s face, making him look both adorable and heartbreaking at the same time.  “Fro missed you so much!” 

Rogue pulled the little exceed into his arms, not caring about the falling tears.  “I missed you too, Frosche.”  He released him from his arms, and began to pet the cat.  “Were you good for Rufus and the others?”  The shadow’s parental nature took over. 

I felt my heart melt at the adorable interaction between the Shadow Dragon and his exceed partner.  Rogue gave his absolute attention to Frosche, as the fake frog began to act out a simple story. 

“Lucy-sama?”

_Sama? Only one person I know uses that. . ._ I turned towards the direction of the voice, only to be brought into a surprising hug. 

“What are you doing here?!”  The white-haired mage glowed from excitement. 

“Yukino!  I’m so happy to see you!”  A huge smiled beamed across my face as the mage led me to a nearby, empty rec room.  She took a seat on the couch in the room. “I’ve missed you so much!”  I spoke as I joined her. 

“I’ve missed you too, Lucy-sama!”  Her face burned red with excitement.  “What are you doing here?” 

“Ah, well, I tagged along with Sting and Rogue on a job.”  A small sigh escaped my body, as I remembered the mess the job turned into.

“A Job?  Does that mean you’re joining Sabertooth?!?!”  She instantly perked up at the thought of me joining her here.

“Whoa-“ my hands shot up, attempting to dispel that thought from her mind.  “I haven’t decided to join yet!  I came here the other day, and was kind of forced into going with them, so I did.”  I began to ramble.  “It’s not that I don’t want to join, I do, I just I don’t know if I should, and now I’m just confused.”  I took a deep breathe.  My cheeks flushed red, completely embarrassed.  _Way to go, Lucy.  Hasn’t even been ten minutes, and I’ve rambled my entire life story to her._

“Lucy-sama,”  Yukino waved her hands in front of me, signaling to stop.  “You need to start over, I’m afraid you’ve made me even more confused than before.” 

_Deep breath.  I figured this would happen._ “I’m sorry.”  I chuckled.  “I haven’t had anyone to talk to besides Loke, and he’s not exactly the best to talk to this with.”

Yukino nodded her head, agreeing with my statement.  “Leo is different.” 

“That’s an understatement.”  I muttered, causing us both to burst out laughing.

“So, I think I know how we solve your problem.”  She spoke, getting straight to the point. 

I sighed, slowly regretting telling her anything at this point.  “How?”  I asked hesitantly. 

“Wait here!”  She jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.  The younger mage emerged back a few short minutes later, this time carrying two glasses and a bottle of liquor. 

“Booze?”  I giggled.  “That’s your solution?” 

“Yup!”  The mage was proud of herself.  “We are going to get drunk, and talk about our problems.  Consider this a much needed girls night.”  A proud smile appeared on her face as she gave me a glass. 

“Okay,”  I laughed.  “But, there’s one thing wrong with your plan.”  She looked up at me confused.  “I drank with Cana.  One bottle is for amateurs.  I’m a fairy.  You better go get more bottles.”   Her once proud smile turned into one of pure shock, causing me to erupt in laughter.

“Seriously? . . .”

“Seriously,”  I nodded.  “Fairies drink a lot.  It was kind of our thing.”  I flashed a smirk. 

Yukino left again, and a few minutes later reappeared, this time with five more bottles.  I nodded approvingly.  “Good, that should last awhile.” 

The two of us opened a couple bottles, got comfortable again, and began drinking.  It was once I was about half way through with my first bottle that I deemed myself ready enough to talk. 

So, I took a deep breath, a huge drink, and began to spill every detail over the last few months to Yukino. 

 

Hours passed as the two of us talked, clearing our mind of everything, as well as finished off many, many, bottles of booze, and by the end of the night, I found my mind at peace for the first time since the disbandment of Fairy Tail.  At some point throughout the night, Loke managed to find us; we woke up on the couch with blankets from the celestial world, and a note from the lion, saying that he checked up on us and was happy I enjoyed the girl’s night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I know. It's been a few weeks since my last update. I struggled so much getting this chapter out. It was tough. I had to rewrite it so many times because I was not happy with it.   
> I need to mention this now, because it's important. Recently, I got into an argument with a certain reviewer about this story, and they made me realize that I need to reiterate this point. I am writing this story based solely off the manga. I have read every chapter of the manga, and read it weekly, I have seen every single episode/OVA of the anime, and I've read almost one thousand different Fairy Tail fanfics. (That's not counting the hundreds upon hundreds of other fandom fanfics I've read). My point with this is I know what happens in the manga, I know what goes on in the canon story, and I am trying to keep my story going as close to canon as I can make it; however, since this is a crackship, I can not make it perfect to the canon story.  
> The second thing I have to say with this story is this: This is a crackship story. Do not get mad at me because "Natsu wouldn't let that happen," or "Lucy wouldn't abandon Fairy Tail," or "Sting and Rogue are just replacements for Natsu and Gray," or. . . you get the point. I'm aware of what canon Lucy would do, but in order to make my story work, I have to do this my way.   
> Lastly, this is a crackship. Plain and Simple. NaLu will not be endgame. I haven't even decided on if Natsu will even make an appearance in the story, and IF HE DOES, he will not be Lucy. I wrote this story because of my love for crackships, so if you expect NaLu, you will be incredibly disappointed.  
> I apologize for the extra long note with this chapter, and I'm incredibly sorry for the long update. I will try to have the next update on time. Please don't let this rant discourage any reviews or criticism. I welcome it completely, as long as it is not rude.   
> Thank you all so much. Please remember to read/review/follow/favorite and all that stuff, and enjoy the latest chapter! Bye!


	15. The Morning After

** Chapter 15: The Morning After **

The next morning, I woke up cuddled next to Yukino on the couch where we fell asleep on.  The antics of the night before came back to me immediately, and yet, despite how much drinking occurred, I woke up relatively fine; well, about as fine as a non-morning person, who spent the night drinking and sleeping on a couch with another girl, can be at nine in the morning.  Getting up carefully without disturbing the sleeping Yukino next to me proved to be the first true challenge of the morning, but I was desperate to stretch my legs, and search for some type of sugar to wake me up; luckily though, I managed to make it work.  I glanced over the table, expecting to find the empty bottles of alcohol from the night before, but was shocked to find it bare of all things but a note.  Stretching my arms above my head and yawning, I managed to look over the note; a smile appeared on my face over Loke’s gesture.  _He really didn’t have to do that._ I added thanking him to my short to do list for the day, and tiptoed out the door, beginning my quest to find something sugary. 

The guildhall was practically deserted, making it easier for me to walk about and not have to explain myself.   I made my way to the bar, and after some convincing, was able to get myself a strawberry shake.

I sat at the bar and enjoyed my shake for a while before I was eventually joined by a depleted Yukino, stumbling her way onto the bar stool.  She laid her head down and mumbled something before closing her eyes.  I flagged down the bartender once again, and ordered her the best hangover drink, coffee.  I gently nudged Yukino, once her coffee was placed down in front of her. 

“Yuuuuukino!”  The little frog suited cat screamed as he flew to Yukino taking a seat on the counter next to her.  The poor mage’s hand instantly went to cover her ears, wincing at the high pitch squeal of the exceed.  Frosch looked confused as he glanced from person to person.  “Is Yukino okay?”  He asked to our group. 

Sting’s eyes wandered to mine.  “Hangover?” he questioned.  I nodded my head, causing both Rogue and him to now understand her behavior. 

Yukino attempted to lift her head, but failed as she immediately got dizzy and placed her head back on the counter of the bar stool.  “I’m not okay.  I’m dying.”  She groaned, causing the rest of the group to chuckle.  “It’s not funny.”  The poor girl retorted the laughs.  “I don’t get it, Lucy-sama.  How are you not dying?  You drank more than I did.” 

“Really?”  Sting asked curiously. 

“How much did you drink last night?”

“Uh,” I thought about it for a moment.  “I’m not exactly sure, because Loke cleaned up last night, but I think Yukino had about a bottle total, and I had about seven?”  I placed my finger on my cheek, trying to remember exactly how much. 

“Seven glasses?”  Rogue asked, shocked for a moment. 

“Oh, no.”  I laughed.  “Seven full bottles.”  Sting and Rogue’s jaws dropped to the ground.   “What?  It’s not that much.”  I tried to reassure them. 

“Not that much?”  Sting gasped.

“How are you not hungover?”  Rogue asked curiously. 

“I’m a former fairy remember?”  I scoffed.  “Seven bottles is child’s play.  I used to go drinking with Cana, who takes all of her drinks by the barrel.” 

“That has to be terribly bad for you.”  Rogue spoke, more impressed than anything else.  “Do all fairies drink like that?” 

“Well, not as extreme as Cana, but all fairies can drink a lot.  I’m pretty sure it’s in the fine print of joining the guild.  There are just some fairies you don’t want them to drink.”

“Oh really?”  Sting laughed.  “Like who?”

“Well. . . “I thought about it for a moment.  A smile appeared on my face, as I thought about all of our guild’s celebrations, or the antics they would get in.  “Erza for one.”  The smile quickly faded away as I remembered the time at the inn while we were training for the Grand Magic Games.  “You definitely don’t want to be around her when she starts drinking.”  Tons of memories from the past few years of girls’ night flooded my mind.  _Actually, we all get pretty weird when we are drunk._ After a few more moments of thoughts, I retracted my statement, embarrassed at my thoughts.  “On second thought, you shouldn’t be around any of us when we get drunk.”  I laughed and took another sip of my shake. 

“What happens when you all get together, Lucy-sama?”

“Chaos.”   I replied instantly, not missing a beat, which caused a mixture of shock and disbelief to appear on everyone’s face, making me laugh.  “It’s true.  Ask Loke if you don’t believe me.”  I teased as my fingers grazed over the lion’s key. 

“Alright,” Sting smirked, still not believing my words.  “Summon him.” 

“Fine,” I pulled the key off the ring, and stood up.  “Open: Gate of the Lion, Leo.”  Yukino shielded her eyes as the familiar bright light appeared and quickly faded. 

“Hello, hime.”  Loke appeared on one knee in front of me.  He pulled my hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.  “Did you enjoy my gift last night?”  The lion met my eyes and gave his usual grin. 

I nodded.  “Someone’s laying it on thick today huh?”  I teased as Loke tried to laugh it off. 

“Loke, tell me she’s lying.”  Sting raised his voice slightly to the spirit, skipping all formalities and getting directly to the point.   Loke brought his hand to his chin, and glanced from Sting to Rogue and me waiting for an explanation. 

“He does not believe Lucy and the other Fairy Tail members can drink as much as she claims, nor does he believe how bad things can get if they are all together drinking.”  Rogue clarified. 

“How badly did you say things can get hime?”

“Chaotic.”  Loke nodded his head agreeing. 

“That’s putting it a little light.”  Loke chuckled causing both dragons to stare with disbelief.

I nodded.  “I was being polite, not honest.”

“There’s no way.”

“Oh no, you should have been there for the parties.   I was in the guild longer than my hime, and I can assure you, they are that bad.”  Loke adjusted his glasses before continuing.  "Remember the bar during the Grand Magic Games?”

I groaned, instantly remembering the time Loke was talking about.  “Oh Mavis, don’t remind me!  I was hungover for a week after that!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sting raised his voice and waved his arms, cutting me off.  “Explain!  I want to know what happened!” 

“Oh,”  I chuckled, momentarily forgetting that the others weren’t there that night.  “Well, after we won the games, and the dragons were all gone, we were finally able to celebrate.  So, while we were in Crocus the night after the banquet, the entire guild went to this bar, and we all got terribly drunk.”

“It was hilarious.”  Loke interrupted.

“Anyways, everyone from the guild was wasted.  Natsu spent the entire night yelling at a brick wall when he wasn’t fighting with Gray; while Gajeel spent the night parading around naked and singing terribly.  Erza went on a rampage and beat up half the guild.  Carla spent the night bossing Happy and Lily around.  Juvia spent the night crying and begging for everyone to stop looking at Gray, and declaring Natsu a rival for Gray’s love, since no one would insist on fighting him so much if they weren’t in love with him.  It was a riot.  Cana and Master got in a drinking contest, which caused Master to pass out after his third barrel; Cana ended up drinking so much that they literally ran out of alcohol!”

“Where were you, Lucy-sama?”

“You see, my future bride here gets pretty bad when she gets drunk.” My face flushed bright pink as I thought about where this was going.  I instantly brought my hands up, covering my face. 

“Shut it cat!”

“Aw, but hiiiime,” Loke teased.  “I’m merely answering a question.” 

“What happens?”  Rogue asked, genuinely curious, causing my face to flush even brighter.

“When Lucy drinks, she becomes a sexual predator!”  Loke dramatically brought his hand to his face, and pretended to cry.  “It really is so awful!  My beautiful bride to be makes moves on everyone!”

I scrunched my face, and began plotting different ways to torture Loke.  “YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT.”   I yelled, causing poor Yukino to flinch at the noise I was causing.  “It’s not that bad!” 

“Hime,” Loke tried to control his fit of laughter.  “You spent the entire night putting the moves on Levy, Cana, Laxus, and Gray!  I got into a fight with Gray for your honor!  Which I won by the way!” 

“WAIT?”

“WHAT?”  The twin dragons spoke together. 

“Lucy!  You little Devil!”  Sting gasped, completely shocked.  Rogue nodded his head, agreeing with his partner. 

“I never expected that.”  Rogue spoke, actually showing his emotions for once. 

“Me either Lucy-sama.”

“Wait! Yukino!”  Sting unnecessarily yelled, causing Yukino to groan.  “Did she try anything on you last night?!?!  You guys were drinking together!”

“No,” Loke answered for the girl.  “It takes a lot for Lucy to get like that, and normally she’s really good at controlling her liquor.”

“Hmm. . . “  a devilish look appeared on the Holy Dragon’s face.  “Well, I guess this just means we have to get Lucy drunk!  Right Rogue?”  Sting joked, forcing me to smack his arm.

“No!”  I protested. 

“Chill, Lucy.  I’m only joking.”  Sting flashed his signature smirk, making Loke scoff quietly. 

“I want to hear more stories.”  Yukino declared from her half-dead state.

“Alright.”  I giggled, giving into Yukino’s request.  _I can’t really say “no” to her when she’s already suffering._

We kept the conversation going over the course of the next couple hours, despite a reluctant Sting having to leave in order to do his guild master duties.  Yukino’s hangover eventually got better, allowing her to actually engage more, and Rogue, despite being the silent type, seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. 

“So, Lucy-sama,” Yukino spoke as the four of us, and exceeds, walked around the peaceful city.  “Did you think about it?” 

“Hmm?”  My mind went blank, as I tried to remember what the girl was talking about. 

“Our conversation from last night?  You know, about joining?”  Yukino spoke uncertainly. 

“Oh, well,” my eyes shifted from Yukino to Rogue and Loke, and then the ground as I quietly thought.  “I’ve been giving it some thought, and after last night, I’m going to do it.”  I sighed.  “That is, of course, if you guys even want me.”

“Wait. . . You want to join?”  Rogue smiled as I nodded confirming what he said.

“Of course, we want you to join!”  Yukino gleamed with excitement causing me to smile. 

Loke grabbed my hand, silently giving me his support.  “I’m glad.”  I whispered as the four of us continued our walk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter. I apologize for the late chapter, but I wanted to make it perfect, which I could only do after my sixth rewrite apparently. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews and stuff, it really means the world to me. I really hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter; I really like how it finally came out. Let me know! Also, I'm incredibly unhappy with the latest chapter of Fairy Tail, so if you feel like raging/venting, feel free to message me! Anyways, I don't own Fairy Tail! Please read/review/like/bookmark and all that stuff! Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I know, I know it's been over a month since my last update. Fuck, I didn't expect this chapter to take so long to come out. I'd like to think I have a good enough excuse for it being so late, buuuut I don't; however, I am sooo fucking sorry. I've been writing a lot for two other stories of mine and some one-shots, and I've been Beta Reading others, and every time I tried to write something for this one, I ended up writing a chapter for much later in the story, and not for the actual next chapter ._. I know, I'm terrible. On the plus side though, I have more than half of the next actual chapter for the story written up, so expect the next update on the usual time length. The second half of the chapter is really solely for transition purposes. I really didn't want to write it, but I feel like it needed to be written, so I know it's sucky, but it's necessary for the plot. So, bare with me. Anyways, thank you sooo much for the reviews/follows and all that stuff; it really means the world to me. Please continue to review. It really helps out more than you'd think. I have not abandoned this story, nor do I plan on, so don't worry. Thank you and Enjoy!

Chapter 16:

“So where do you want it?” The white dragon gave a sly smile as he spoke.   
“Nice try.” I teased back just as Rogue smacked Sting upside the head for his comment, causing me to instantly chuckle.   
“Ow,” Sting flinched as he began to rub the pained spot. “I meant the mark.” He glared at Rogue who sighed at his remark. “The guild mark,” Sting emphasized as he grumbled under his breath at the Shadow Dragon.   
I thought about it, as I began to look over my body, thinking of a good place for my new mark. My fingers began to trace over the fading Fairy Tail mark on my right hand, forcing bittersweet feelings to come over. “What will happen to this mark?” I muttered softly under my breath.  
“It will fade over time, but it will speed up once we add this mark on you.” Rogue spoke softly, answering my question, despite it barely being audible. “You can also cover it up with this one, or we could erase it if you would like.”   
“I don’t want to cover it up. I want this mark to be in a different place than my other. It should be like that. I mean since this is a different guild and all, it only makes sense to have it there.” I began to ramble, silently starting to beg for someone to stop me.   
“What about your other hand then?” Sting asked.   
“Hmm. . .”   
“Oh! I know, we could put it on your waist, like mine Lucy-sama.”  
“Yeah, you’d look smokin’ hime.” A low growl escaped Sting’s mouth at Loke’s comment, but the lion pretended not to notice.   
I chuckled slightly, thinking about Yukino’s suggestion. That could be nice, and it would be a change from where my other mark was. “Yeah. . . Let’s do it.”   
“Seriously?” The guys did a double take, not thinking I’d agree.   
I nodded my head. “Yup.” I summoned all my courage, so I wouldn’t back out last second. “Let’s do it!” Yukino cheered at my response.   
“Okay, what color?” Sting’s signature grin reappeared on his face. “Pink again?” I nodded my head, as he prepared the stamp. “So. . .” His grin was replaced with a perverted smirk. “Lift up your shirt.”   
Before I even had the chance to respond, a blur of golden and black had knocked Sting on his back.   
“THE FUCK ROGUE?” Sting exclaimed as he rubbed his already swelling jaw. The shadow dragon slayer scoffed at Sting. “AND YOU LOKE! WHAT THE FUCK?!” Loke fixed his jacket; his face clearly mad.   
“Don’t talk about my hime like that.” Loke emerged back at my side, possessively grabbing my hand, causing me to face palm.   
“Guys, it’s fine.” I spoke, instantly regretting my decision to speak when I was met with two death glares.   
“Luc-“   
“No, really, it’s fine. I have to lift my shirt. How else is he supposed to put the guild mark on me?” I spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
“Lucy! You can’t let him get away talking to you like that.”   
“Rogue! You’re overreacting now!” Sting walked over to the man and pulled him to the side, having a conversation that was only audible to them.   
“Ugh, I need a drink.” I raised my hand to my head and began to rub my temples, feeling the migraine already coming on.” I looked over at Loke and spoke quietly to him. “Look, cat if you can’t behave, then you’re going to have to go back to your world.”  
“But him-“  
“No buts!” I sneered, already dreading this day. “Guys!” I cleared my throat gaining the attention of the two arguing dragons. “Can we get this over with already, preferably while I’m still young?”   
The twin dragons nodded, sending glares as they rejoined us. “I apologize, Lucy.” Rogue bowed slightly, while Sting clicked his tongue.   
“Yeah, me too.” He picked back up the stamp and took his spot in front of me. “Can you. . .” He cleared his throat, not wanting to finish his sentence.  
“Right,” I lifted my shirt slightly.   
“Pink right?” I nodded as a small magic circle appeared on the left side of my waist. It quickly disappeared, leaving behind a pink cat mark right above my hip. “There you go, it’s all set.” Sting placed the stamp down while I put down my shirt. “Congrats, blondie. You are officially a member of Sabertooth.”   
I grinned at my now guild master. “Thank you.” I exhaled a breath of relief. “Now, let’s drink.” 

________________________________________

Five days had passed since I joined the guild. In those five days so much had happened, I was exhausted just thinking about it. Yukino took it upon herself to allow (force) me to stay with her in the Sabertooth dorms until I found an apartment close by that I liked, and most importantly afford. As much as I enjoyed my training these last few months with my spirits, I found myself really loving the company of Yukino and surprisingly enough the rest of the Sabertooth members.   
For most of the members of Sabertooth, I joining was nothing more than another mage wanting to join one of the strongest and most popular guilds, especially with Fairy Tail’s dissolution; however, for other members that were better informed from both the Tartarus Incident as well as the Grand Magic Games, and surprisingly enough the eclipse spirits incident, me joining was a complete surprise. Many people, especially Rufus, Olga and Minerva expected Sabertooth to be dead last on my to-join list. However, once it became official, everyone who knew about the past instantly apologized and welcomed me to the guild warmly; although, I was certain it was mostly because if the twin dragons could accept me, than everyone else should have no problem following suite. Regardless, I was thankful for the gesture.   
The most surprising of reactions was Minerva’s. When she found out, about two days after it became official and she returned from her extended mission, she instantly searched me out and, after finding out from someone (most likely Rogue or Yukino), treated me to a shake at the bar. She formally apologized to me there, completely taking me for surprise by the gesture, and offered to start over, which I obviously accepted. Out of everyone there, I thought for sure I’d have the most trouble proving my worth.   
She explained to me there that after her fight with Erza, and Sting and Rogue going out of their way to take her home, that she turned a new leaf, and in doing so, wanted to start over with everyone and redeem herself for her actions beforehand. After hearing her speech, I had nothing but respect for her. In a way, she reminds me of my friends. Laxus and the Thunder Legion felt the same way after their actions during the Fantasia Festival; Gajeel found the redemption for the things he did during Phantom Lord; hell, Jellal is making up for his action along with Meredy in Crime Sorciere, so it only makes sense that she feels how she feels now.   
The rest of the time when I wasn’t mingling with new guild mates, I spent learning the guild’s routine with Yukino, or training with Loke or the two dragons. Because I apparently took a long enough break from my training according to Capricorn.   
My spirits were easily adjusting to the new change and for that I was grateful. Virgo’s often appearance and demand for punishment came off as strange to everyone at first, but more and more people were getting used to it. Loke spent three full days by my side in order to “protect his bride from the pervert,” and while I appreciated the unnecessary gesture, I forced him to remember that I was fully capable of taking care of myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, Hey everyone. . . What's it been? Almost three months since my last update? Hahaha (sweatdrop) I'm sorry about that. In my defense, it's really hard to write a story for a fandom when you are very upset at the manga, which I am. Also, work sucks majorly. Anyways, I am not going to abandon this story, I also do not plan on going three months again without an update. I'll let everyone in on a subtle secret about writers. The more reviews they get, the faster they update haha. (Subtle, aren't I) Anyways, I am beyond ecstatic over the amount of reviews/ kudos I am getting. It really means the world to me. And since I'm rambling now, I figure it's a good time to end this. So, please read/review/like and enjoy the latest chapter! Until next time! Bye!

** Chapter 17: **

“Why did you guys want to come if you knew you were going to get sick?” 

“We wouldn’t get sick if you didn’t insist on taking a train there!”  The white dragon slayer groaned as his face began turning green; apparently even the mere thought of the vehicle needing to move in a couple minutes was just enough to make the young slayer sick to his stomach.    

I fought back a chuckle as Sting began to lean against the wall of the train cart.  “It would take us a day to walk there!  I would be late to my shoot if we did that.  Not to mention, I would be exhausted!”  Rogue took my bag and placed it on the overhead compartment; while his partner clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

“I just don’t see why we _have_ to take it.”  He muttered illogically. 

“Oh come on!  Don’t tell me the Great Sting Eucliffe can’t even handle one short train ride.”  I stuck my tongue out.

“Shut it Blondie.”  He moved cautiously from the wall of the train onto the cushion.  “The Great Sting Eucliffe can totally handle a train ride.  He’d just _prefer_ not to.” 

“Uh huh, sure, just keep telling yourself that.”   An amused smile swept across my face as I closed the cabin door.  I walked towards the opposite bench as Sting, but stopped once the blond grabbed my wrist. 

“No,” he shook his head lightly.  “If we have to take the train, than you have sit right here so I can sleep.” 

“And I have to sit next to you so you can sleep why exactly?. . .”

“Let’s call it amusement for now.” 

A small growl escaped Rogue’s mouth as he reached for his twin’s hand, pulling it away and grabbing my other wrist with his opposite hand.   “She was going to sit with me.”  His glare sharpened as he stared down the guild master. 

“Rogue?. . .”  I muttered almost inaudibly, completely confused at his grimace, but knowing how good dragonslayers hearing is, I was certain they both heard me anyways. 

The holy dragon laughed.  “Come on Rogue.  Blondie will sit next to me on the way there, and she’ll sit with you on the way back.  If she wants to that is.”  He emphasized the last bit, hinting at the microscopic chance I wouldn’t sit with him if offered. 

_Ugh._ I grew annoyed.  “You both know I’m capable of sitting where I want right?”  I asked, because clearly it needed to be noted.   “Sheesh.” 

“Of course, Lucy.” 

“Good, now both of you sit down before the train starts to move.”  I channeled my inner-Erza as I gave my command, trying –and totally succeeding I might add- to sound much more intimidating then I was at the moment. _All that time I spent with Erza really paid off._ I chuckled silently at my inner monologue before taking my spot next to Sting.  As soon as the three of us were seated, the train began to move, and almost instantly the blond dragon turned pale and groaned.   Sighing, I allowed the sick guild master to lay his head in my lap as I softly stroked his hair; it only took a matter of minutes for him to be asleep. 

“He’s too carefree.”  The shadow dragon grumbled shortly after Sting fell asleep.  His eyes stayed focused on the childlike grin on his twin’s face. 

“Mmhmm,” I hummed in agreement.  “But I suppose that’s what makes you both so unique and perfect teammates for each other.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, in a lot of ways, you both are polar opposites.  He’s a literal light to your shadow, among other things.”  My brow furrowed as I thought more about the two of them.  _In just the short amount of time I’ve been at the guild, I’ve already learned so much about their habits._   I became consumed with my jumbled thoughts over the past few days that I didn’t even notice when I started speaking them aloud.  “Sting is loud, cocky, carefree, and easily distracted.  He’s so hot-tempered too now that I think about it.  It’s not a bad thing though, I mean he’s like that but he’s also very committed.  Anyone with half a brain could see how much he’s trying.  He’s always trying to be cheerful, whether it’s with Yukino, Rufus or even Minerva or the new members.  Meanwhile, you are quite, yet stern.   I mean you hide behind so many barriers, it’s almost like you’ve immersed yourself in your shadows ironically.  You’d never tell anyone, but you care a lot about Sting and the others just as much.  You do all the guild work behind the scenes, and Sting would be lost in that sense without you.  He may be the official Guild Master, but it’s obvious to me that it’s a title you both share.   While Sting’s hot tempered, you’re much more aloof and unphased.  None of it is a bad thing.  Together, you guys make the best duo, completing where the other fails; the strength to the other’s weakness.”  My voice became quieter and quieter as I spoke the last bits.  It wasn’t until Rogue spoke up that I even realized I was rambling aloud. 

“You’ve noticed all that in just a few days? .”  Rogue’s face was utterly stunned, his mask completely gone in front of me, showing fully how off guard my rambling seemed to catch him. 

My face flushed bright red, and I brought both my hands up instinctually to cover it.  “Yeah,” my voice was timid as I laughed nervously.  “Sorry. . . I didn’t realize I was speaking aloud.  This is super embarrassing.”

“Huh.”  The dragon hummed his only response. 

“What?”

“I’m impressed that’s all.”  He shrugged his shoulders before continuing.  “You are very interesting Lucy Heartfillia.”  A small amused smile swept across his face, and left after just a brief few seconds. 

“Thanks, I guess.”  My voice filled with so much uncertainty that my response came out more as a question than a typical answer. As I tried to process his words, a comfortable silence filled the cabin.  The only noise was the soft snores of the sleeping dragon laying on me.  I glanced out the window, staring at the landscape just as the train began to pick up speed.   A low groan escaped Rogue as his face began to get even paler.  “Why don’t you get some rest too?  I’ll wake you guys up as we pull into the station.”  He tried to protest, but immediately brought his hand over his mouth to keep from getting sick in front of me and just nodded softly instead, leaning his head again the back of the bench.  I fought the urge to giggle, and continued to stare out the window, my mind still processing Rogue’s words. 

 

“This is the place?”  Sting asked as we reached the Sorcerer’s Weekly Crocus office. 

“Yup, it’s much bigger than it looks, and I don’t even know if the shoot is going to be here today.”

“Where else would it be?”

“I don’t know, but Jason mentioned to me about doing different shoots in other places and stuff for calendars and spreads and merchandise.  So, I never know what’s going to happen.” 

Sting opened the door for the three of us, as we made our way to the receptionist. 

“Well, regardless, we have to make sure you show off your pretty new guild mark.”  Sting gave a sly smile.   “Everyone needs to know that we snagged us a top notch fairy.” 

“Mmhmm, sure,” I rolled my eyes.  “It’s not like anyone is really going to care.  I also was not top anything in Fairy Tail.  Those spots were always held by Guildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mira or Natsu.”   I paused for a moment, stopping just short of the receptionist’s desk.  “Hell, I’m sure you guys would have much preferred to have Juvia since she’s so strong or even Wendy since she’s a dragonslayer like you both.” 

“Nope.”  Sting spoke allowed, as Rogue nodded his head in agreement.  “They all know they are welcomed with us, but if we had to choose, we’d still choose you. Right, Rogue?”  The shadow dragonslayer hummed his agreement.  “See?” 

“Oh really?”  A small blush formed on my cheeks, “why’s that?” 

Sting let out a small laugh as he began to wave down the receptionist, gaining her attention.  “I’ll get back to you on that.”  He responded, before turning to talk to the lady, who immediately squealed upon realizing that _the_ Sting Eucliffe was talking to her.   Rogue and I rolled our eyes as the blond began to talk to her. 

“Geeze, and I thought Loke was the only one who liked attention.”  I muttered to Rogue. 

“Tch, such a bother.”

I took Rogue’s irritated state as my cue to get this over as soon as possible, so I took a few short steps, and pasted a big, fake smile on my face.  “Excuse me,” I spoke as politely as possible as I subtly tried to bump Sting out the way with my hip.  The receptionist ignored me, and continued to talk to Sting.  I brushed it off nervously before sharing another glance with Rogue, who was now playing close attention.  Clearing my throat, I spoke louder this time.   “Excuse me.”  The receptionist looked over at me this time before letting out an irritated sigh. 

“Yes,” she spoke, almost hostel. 

“I have a shoot with Jason, and it seems like my _guild master_ got too distracted and needed to be reminded why he practically _begged_ to come.” 

“Pssh, I didn’t get distracted!  And I didn’t beg!”  Sting replied, more offended at the thought of begging than anything else.  “I do not beg for anything!”

“Oh really?” 

“Obviously.” 

“If that’s so, then Rogue will surely back that up right?”  I teased, knowing full well Rogue would be blunt about this.  “Let’s ask him shall we?  Hey Rogue!” 

“No!” He clamped a hand over my mouth lightning quick.  He smiled to Hannah trying to pass off everything as cool.  “Lucy is right though.  She does have a shoot, and that’s why we are here, so can you please bring us to him?” 

The girl squealed.  Actually, squealed with how Sting talked to her.   _I thought Loke was bad._ Bowing and blushing profusely, the girl scurried away, leaving the three of us alone for the moment. 

“Best behavior huh?”  I teased lightly, more entertained by his actions than anything else.  

“What?”  Sting scoffed.  “I’m behaving perfectly.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Rogue spoke, rolling his eyes just as the receptionist returned, and waved for us to come back. 

We followed the girl throughout the building until we stood in the entrance way of Jason’s office.  She gave us a small bow before heading off. 

“Hey Jason!”  I greeted cheerfully as I walked into his office. 

“Lucy!”  He beamed back, before noting the two other Sabertooth members standing next to me.  “Sting AND Rogue!?!?! The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth?!  Cool!!!”  He began his usual fanboy shouting.  “What are you doing with Lucy?!  Where’s Loke this time?  Are you guys going to be posing with her?  Did you join Sabertooth?  That will break my readers’ heart!”  He spewed out questions one right after another, leaving no time for someone to answer. 

I laughed nervously, “Slow down there.”  I shared a glance with Rogue and Sting, as I hesitantly ran my fingers through my hair in attempt to distract myself.  “I can’t answer your questions if you leave me no time.”

“So cool!  What are the Twin Dragons doing with you?!”  He paused after he asked this time. 

“Well, they wanted to come and see what it was like.”  I explained as brief as possible. 

“Do they want to pose with you?!”  His eyes gleamed with excitement.  “We can totally work that in if they want!  We can make it an exclusive!  Soo Cool!”  Jason rambled over the mere potential story. 

Flashbacks of his first encounter with Loke and I together just a few weeks ago flashed through my mind causing me to laugh.  “I doubt they’d even want to pose with me.” 

“Is that an offer?”  A devilish smirk appeared across the holy dragon’s face. 

“Uh. .”  I hesitated, only to be thankfully interrupted by a golden flash of familiar light.  

Orange locks appeared in front of me as the light faded.  “As if I’d let anyone besides me pose with my beautiful future bride.”   Loke adjusted his suit as he spoke, and once regained it’s perfect look, he grabbed my hand and kissed it softly.  “Right, hime?” 


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18: **

“Hi, cat.”  I took my hand away.  “Done sulking yet?”  I teased, causing an amused chuckle to escape him. 

“My, my hime, so cruel.”  He lowered my hand, but still held a gentle grip as he wrapped his other arm around my waist.  “I was never sulking; I was just merely tending to my duties as the Leader of the Zodiac.” 

“Sure you were.” 

“So Cool!  That entrance was COOL!  I wish I had a photo of that!  That Light!  It was so bright!”  Jason once again began his fanboy rambling, causing a scoff to come from Sting. 

“Pssh, please,” the holy dragon rolled his eyes.  “It was not _that_ bright; I could make a light much, much brighter than that.  It wasn’t that cool.  It was just like any other spirits.” 

“That’s cute,” the lion spirit began to taunt.  “Looks like I made him feel threatened.  I can’t help it if my light is brighter, little dragon.”

“You wish your light was half as bright as mine.” 

“Enough, both of you.”  I let out a frustrated sigh, before removing the lion’s arm from my waist.  “Tone it down on the testosterone please.” 

“It’s not my fault that the little dragon is feeling insecure.”  He pushed up his glasses. 

“Insecure? Me?!”  The white dragon growled, instantly stepping closer to the lion spirit. 

“My, oh my, does the little dragon want to try and challenge the Leader of the Zodiac?” 

“Enough! Both of you!”  I yelled, looking at the shadow dragon for some assistance. 

“Lucy’s right.”  He muttered, causing Sting to snap his head over to his twin.  Black tendrils gathered around the dragon and shot out from around him, and proceeded to wrap around the two bickering people.  The shadows pulled the two further and further apart, causing a sigh of relief to escape me. 

“Thank you, Rogue.”  I walked over to the center of the two, looking at them both with a very stern look.  I channeled my inner-Erza once again before speaking.  “Cat, you know you were extra flashy with your entrance, and don’t taunt Sting,” I rolled my eyes.  “And Sting, you know he’s trying to get a reaction from you, why do you have to fall for it?”  I brought my hands to my temples and began to rub the already building migraine I had.  “Now, if the two of you guys can’t behave, then you both will leave.  Alright?”  The two nodded their heads in agreement.  “Good, you can let them go now please Rogue.”  I paused for a moment, letting out a massive sigh.  “Now, back to the topic; what are we doing today Jason?” 

“Oh! Right!  I have this super cool photo shoot planned!  It would be even cooler if the others want to join in!  I can see the articles now!  ‘Twin Dragons snag Former Fairy Bombshell for Sabertooth’  it’s going to be a hit!  Oh! Oh!  Or ‘Caught in a Romance!  Former Fairy Catches The Love of Twin Dragons and the Zodiac Leader!’  I have to shorten that title.  Ah! My readers are going to be heartbroken!”  His eyes had stars in them as he rambled more and more about potential articles and frantically searched for his camera, which was already around his neck.  I instantly regretted my decision on letting them tag along, and letting Jason decide articles. 

“Wait! Wait! Wait!  Romance?!  Please,” I began to blush profusely, taking a step closer to him and waving my hands frantically, attempting to cut him off.  “We aren’t in some romance!”

“Well, hime,” the cat spirit once again smirked, snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.  “Haven’t we already acknowledged that you were my bride-to-be?”  He lowered his voice and began to purr in my ear.  “It’s obvious by now isn’t it?  We’ve already established my life is yours.”  He lowered his voice even further, barely a whisper now.  “I love you, Lucy Heartfillia.” 

My mind went blank at that moment.  Absolutely blank.  _What do you say in a time like this?  Simple.  He’s bluffing right?  Only logical explanation here.  No way one of my most loyal spirits would declare his love for me in front of others right?  It’s gotta be a bluff.  So, how do I respond?  Simple._ “You know your pickup lines may work on other girls, but they don’t work on me, cat.”  I spoke back with a smirk. 

“Oh, hime,” he chuckled softly.  “It’s not a line; it never is with you.”  He weaved his hand into mine and pulled it up, kissing it softly and gently rested his forehead against mine.  “Another time, I guess.”  He muttered dejectedly, just as a flash brought us back into reality.   

“What the. . .” 

“Sorry!”  Jason exclaimed as he pulled the camera away from his face to admire his work.  “You both looked too perfect to not try and get a photo of!”  He nodded his head approvingly.  “Oh yeah.  This is definitely going in the spread.”   

Loke looked back to me softly before turning back to the others and placing on a cocky mask.  “You snapped a picture of me and my hime?”  He let go of me and took a couple steps to Jason, looking over his shoulder so he could see.  “Damn Hime.  You do look amazing, you better make sure you give me 50 of those.” 

“Fifty?!?!?!  What do you need Fifty for?!?!”  I dared to ask. 

“Well, so I can hang them all over the Spirit World and Sabertooth _obviously_.”

“Why Sabertooth?”  Rogue asked genuinely confused. 

“Simple.”  He shrugged his shoulders.  “So everyone over there would know that my hime is already taken, and pesky dragons know to stay away.”  He lowered his eyes dangerously as he almost growled out the last part. 

“We have no idea what you are talking about _cat_.”  Sting spoke for his twin as they both met Loke’s gaze with one equally as intimidating.  

“Haha,” he forced a laugh, not believing the twins for a moment.   “Of course you don’t.” 

Dark auras appeared around the three, looking like they could break down into a brawl at any moment, however their rage was once again interrupted by flashing of a camera. 

“Cool!”  Jason yelled, once again clearly not caring that this moment was not one to photograph.  “You all look so fierce!”  He jumped from excitement and began yelling with joy.   “This would make a perfect photo for the Love Interest Spread!” 

“Love Interest Spread?!”  I facepalmed.  “There are no love interests!” 

It was at that moment that chaos happened.  The three mages began a slew of remarks towards each other followed by Loke throwing the first punch at Sting, only to be hit right back by Sting, all while Jason was exclaiming profusely about how he thought the article would sell well and the fans would love it.   It was then, during the slurry of fists and curses that occurred immediately, that I felt that my head was going to explode.  “You guys will be the death of me.” 

“That’s it.”  I exclaimed, reaching for my keys on my belt.  “Open Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius.  Open Gate of the Maiden:  Virgo.”  Almost instantly two golden lights flashed into the room and two more bodies appeared next to me. 

“MoshiMoshi,” the horse spirit greeted me.  “Did you call?” 

“You summoned me, hime?”  The Maiden looked around the room.  “Is it time for punishment?” 

“Sagittarius aim at the boys until they stop their fighting,” I sighed once again as I thought about my wording with Virgo.  “Tie them up once they stop.”  

Virgo’s eyes lit up as she bowed hastily before looking back at Sagittarius. He nodded once to the both of us before firing three arrows to gain their attention and then, once he had it, three more arrows to stun them, leaving Virgo with the task of tying them up. 

 

“Why are we tying up Big Brother too, hime?”  Virgo spoke as she visually shook from her excitement of ‘punishing them.’    The stun that Sagittarius used was beginning to wear off after its ten minute effect.  The lion began to groan just a bit as he began to regain control. 

“Yeah, ugh,” The lion spoke, harshly blinking his eyes.  “Why are we tying up me too?” 

“Yeah, Blondie, I never knew you were into this kind of stuff.”  Sting groaned out just as him and Rogue was coming to. 

“I still don’t get why I had to be dragged into their mess.” 

“Oh shut it, you were just as irritated from the cat as I was.”  Sting grumbled causing Rogue to flash him a glare. 

“Alright, that’s enough from all of you.”  I raised my hand just as Loke tried to speak, cutting him off.  “All of you.  New rule:  Anyone who can’t get along will go home.”   My hands began to massage my temples, releasing a heavy groan at the pounding headache I was getting. 

 

 _Pin Up?_ I stared at the outfit in disbelief.  It was simple:  Black leather pants, with a white long sleeve button down and red pumps with a matching red, bandanna headband.  To me, it didn’t strike up as anything pin-up worthy, and was definitely one of the most “modest” outfits I’ve worn in general, much less for a photo shoot.      _So, how exactly is this pin-up worthy?_

It wasn’t until I got the outfit on that I realized how much it flattered me.  The pants seemed to fit the curves of my hips and thighs almost too perfectly, while the bottom of the top was tied into a small knot just above my belly button, making the entire outfit look flawless.  Add on the splash of color the shoes and headband, and the immaculate hair styling of Cancer, and it made it clear just how much time Jason had put into the style of the look.   

I stepped out of the small changing room, and immediately the dragons and the cat were absolutely shocked. 

“Lucy . . . You look breathtaking.”  Rogue spoke, barely loud enough for me to hear, catching me completely off-guard since of all people, his reaction was least expecting. 

“Tha- Thank you,”  my voice hitched just a tiny bit, as a deep blush appeared on the shadow dragon’s cheeks, making him look almost precious, of all things.   The other two became babbling messes, clearly not able to even form words.  A small chuckle escaped as I thanked them as well, smiling deeply.  I paused for another moment, turning to face Jason in the meantime.  “So. . Shall we start?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look Everyone, I'm Alive! *Chuckles Nervously* Uh, I guess in my defense, I had to rewrite this chapter like four times until I was happy enough with it. Also, I'm bad with goals. So, yeah . . . haha. Thank you so much for the support. It means so much to me. I want to thank everyone for the likes/follows/favorites, and the reviews. I constantly go back and reread them, even if I don't respond right away. Please continue to read/follow/favorite/review! And Enjoy!
> 
> Also, feel free to check out the StiCy one-shot I wrote, or any of my other fics! (Shameless Plug, but I don't care!)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

  
Posing , Posing, and even more posing. Just when I thought I was done posing, Jason had another pose all ready, or another outfit ready for me to try on. And just when I thought I was finally done, Jason had to go and say that all of the pictures he had was just for the exclusive he was working on and he still needed pictures for the actual magazine. Of Course. And what was his plan for the actual magazine? Sets with Each. And, what were they doing? Bickering over who gets to go first, or what the other wasn’t able to do with the other.   
“How about a Wedding dress for Hime?” The lion brought a finger to his chin as his smile quickly grew into that of an evil grin, clearly planning something. “Hime, wouldn’t that be marvelous?” He closed the distance between us in seconds, pulling me up from my chair and into his arms in an over-the-top kind of way. “It would be just like the last games.” He purred into my ear.   
“Don’t get any ideas, Cat.”   
“So testy, hime.”   
“Do you even have anything set up for the guys, Jason? I mean they did come without any warning and such.”   
“Not to worry!” Jason beamed. “I have it all taken care of! I’ve had a team working on some last minute looks since we started today!”   
So you just knew they’d agree? . . . . I glanced around the room, just in time to watch the dark aruras grow around the other in the room.   
“What makes you even think Lucy would want to wear a wedding dress with you?” The holy dragon spoke; disdain dripping from his words as he crossed his arms aggressively and rolled his eyes.   
“It wouldn’t be the first time,” the lion spirit retorted coolly, pushing his glasses up with one hand. “After all, my hime is going to be my future bride,” he shrugged his shoulders, stating this as if it was both true and a perfectly normal thing to say aloud, “consider it practice.”   
“You’re delusional,” muttered the shadow dragon, letting out a scoff.   
“And you’re jealous, and trying to hide it,” the lion responded without missing a single beat, throwing everyone else off completely. Both dragons clicked their tongues in annoyance, letting out a small growl.   
“Bite your tongue, cat.” Sting spat out.   
“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” His twin finished.   
“Oh?” The lion took two steps, closing the distance between them and lowered his voice dangerously. “You wouldn’t want my dear hime to overhear us, would you? You think I don’t know? I’m the leader of the Zodiac. I’m the strongest spirit in the Celestial World. I’ve been around since the dawn of time. You really think I wouldn’t know about you dragon slayers?” The cocky grin Loke had faded into one much more serious. “You think I’d step aside just because you guys came into her life? You’re wrong.” He looked up, glancing into both sets of eyes before taking a step back and recomposing himself. “Let’s just ask her!” He spoke in his usual demeanor after a few short moments.   
My brow furrowed as the lion almost skipped to my side.   
“Hiiiime,” he spoke almost too carefree. “I got a question for you, beautiful.” He eyed the twins, and smugly smirked.   
“Don’t you fucking dare.” Sting spat out harshly, baring his fangs.   
“He wouldn’t dare.” His twin spoke back, just as sharply.   
“Let’s saaaay, there’s thi-“ it was at that moment I noted the black tendrils wrapping around Loke’s upper body, and completely covering his mouth, interrupting the question he was going to ask. He shot an annoyed glare at the Shadow Dragon responsible, struggling to open his jaw to get the tendrils off.   
I let out a long breath, crossing my arms and tapping my foot, shifting my glare between the two dragons and my pesky lion spirit. “What was the rule I had?” I spoke, my voice strained with frustration.   
“But Blondi-“   
“No! No Buts!” I uncrossed my arms. “I told you guys if you can’t get along you will have to leave. I’m serious. Now, release him.” I reached for my keys, brushing over the familiar objects with my fingertips. My fingers clasped subtly over the Sea Goat’s key, debating if he was going to be needed as a mediator.   
Sting clicked his tongue in annoyance as his partner’s shadow began to fade from the lion.   
“And you,” I gritted my teeth in annoyance, “Don’t think I won’t send you home. Behave Cat.”   
Loke adjusted his tie as he muttered his apology, glaring at the other two briefly. “I’ll behave.”   
“Good.” _Ugh, these guys are a handful._

 

Matching Kimonos with Rogue.   
A Sexy Blue Dress with Sting.   
An Appealing Maid Outfit with Loke.  
Photo after Photo. Set after Set. Even more hours passed until by the end all of us were left exhausted and drained.   
“Sheesh,” Sting sighed, rubbing his jawbones. “Who’d think I’d be this tired just from taking some silly photos.” He clicked his tongue in annoyance once he removed his hands from his cheek and discovered his fingertips were now covered in foundation and blush. “Damnit.” He swore, trying, and failing, to wipe the gunk off and onto his twin’s pant leg.   
Rogue glared, smacking away his hand and proceeding to brush the powder off and onto the floor.   
“What?” Sting exclaimed at the Shadow Dragon, “I didn’t want it on my leg; then, I’d never get it off.” He chuckled, brushing off the small growl the other made. “Sheesh, Blondie. How do you even get this stuff off?”   
“Foundation Remover, obviously,” I glanced over at the twins, both of whom had a look of confusion on their face. “I have some in my bag back at the inn.”   
“Alright.”   
“Cool!” Jason ran back into the room, with just as much energy as before the shoot started.   
Apparently, exhaustion is something he doesn’t feel.   
“The pictures are developing and they are going to make a PERFECT spread in the next issue!”   
“Awesome, what’s the article going to be?”   
“It’s a secret! But don’t worry! I’ll send you guys an early issue! It’s going to be sooo Cool!” He exclaimed for the billionth time that day, but instead of reassuring me, his words just made me worry and dread at the million different ways the article could turn out.   
“Heh,” I chuckled nervously, “Okay, so are we done for the day then?”   
“Hm,” he paused, looking up from his notepad and at us. “Oh, yeah! I’ll see you back here in three weeks! Oh! And I’ll send you an early issue!” He jumped, waving by to us before rushing back into the other room.   
“Okay Boys.” My voice cracked a bit as I stood up and stretched my arms up. “Let’s head out then. . . .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so I am alive. . . . I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update! I promise this story is not abandoned. I just kinda sorta lost track of time and then next thing I knew I blinked and it was already the end of the year. . . Whoops. . . My bad. . . . Thank you for sticking with the story, and I'm so sorry that I went that long without an update. I truly apologize. I won't let it happen again. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed the update, and please remember to like/follow/review the story and all that Jazz. P.S. The best way to get your favorite authors to update quicker is with reviews! Anyways, see you next time.


	20. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attacks and Abuse.

Chapter 20: Scars

  
A small hum escaped my lips as I leaned over the balcony. The picturesque view of the city illuminated in the night soothed my nerves. I let out a small breath before closing my eyes and taking another sip of tea. The cool night breeze and the warm mug was serene, allowing my thoughts to wander. My eyes drifted from building to building, taking in all the sights as the minutes passed. I stayed like that for what felt like hours, until a small cough pulled me back into reality. I lifted my gaze, searching for the source of the sudden noise, a bit relieved to discover it was Rogue. I took another small sip from my glass before smiling warmly.   
“Good Evening,” he spoke, lifting up his hand, a small blush appearing ever so subtly as he walked over, “I felt you still out here, so I brought you a blanket.” The shadow dragon placed the cloth delicately over my shoulders. “It’s starting to get cold. I wouldn’t want you to get sick.”   
I pulled the blanket tighter around me. “Thank you. That’s very kind.”   
“No problem.” He cleared his throat. He turned toward the door, pausing for a brief moment before turning back around to lean on the ledge next to me.   
A soft hum escaped my lips before I took up the glass and gently began to move the glass, slowly causing the contents to swirl and mix around. “Did you have fun today?”   
“Huh?” He looked up at me, confused. It was obvious my question caught him off guard.   
“Did you have fun?” I asked once again, this time putting my mug down on the ledge in favor of looking at him. “In some of the pictures Jason took, it looked like you could be, but you’re always so hard to read.”   
“I did. I’ve never been to one before.” He visibly cringed, dropping his mask for the second time that day around me. “I meant a professional one. Like that. I mean-“ he sighed, and I couldn’t help but laugh.   
“I get it. Don’t worry. So, what did bring you out here?”   
“Right,” he paused, letting his eyes drift around the scenery. “I was wondering how much you actually know about us Dragon Slayers.”   
“Well, I know there are seven that I know of: Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus were all in Fairy Tail, You and Sting, and then there’s Cobra in Oracien Seis. Laxus and Cobra were the only ones not raised by dragons. You all get motion sickness, get super powerups, and have heightened senses, and are virtually indestructible. Oh, and eat literal tons of food for every meal, but that’s just about it.” I thought about it a little more. “I mean I know about most of the magic aspects for most of you guys, but I’m starting to think that’s not what you meant, is it?”   
“No,” he signed, running a hand through his black hair. “I mean more traditions and such. Did Natsu and Gajeel ever tell you anything about things like that?” He glanced back over at me, just as I softly shook my head no. “Of course not.”   
“Why?”   
“Oh, no reason. Just curious about what they told you.”   
“Well then, can I ask you a question?” The shadow dragon shook his head one, indicating to go on. “I’ve always wondered this, but you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. . .” I softly bit my lip as I thought carefully how to word my question. Mentally going back and forth on multiple phrases before finally deciding. “Your scar. . . Does it hurt?” My hand subconsciously went to my ribs defensively. Not a day goes by without my ribs hurting, no matter how many times Wendy tried to fix them. Flashbacks from the time I was held captive by Phantom Lord slowly began to plagued my mind. I felt my heart beat pick up a bit, as more memories came back. Fuck, not now. Gajeel’s laugh began to echo in my ears. Loud. Too Loud. His grin growing bigger and bigger with every blow he landed on me. Breathe. Just breathe. I tried to breathe in but coughed harshly instead. My chest felt tighter. My heart beat speed up with each passing second. Why won’t my lungs work? Tears fell from my eyes. Anxiety. My heart was pounding in my chest. Focus. I tried to take in another breath, but my lungs wouldn’t work. I fell to my knees. Come on, Lucy. I heard Rogue’s voice. Rogue was saying something. What was it? And someone else? Someone else is there? Loke? I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. Focus. Breathe. You can do it. I felt myself being pulled into someone’s chest. My hand grasped on to the tie, holding on to it like a lifeline. Tie? Loke. Loke’s Tie. Loke is there. Focus. Deep Breathe. I opened my mouth to breathe again but a sob came out instead. Fuck. Try again. My mind was fuzzy; my heart was pounding, and my hands were shaking, but my lungs work right? Breathe. I inhaled harshly. Good. Focus. I exhaled, coughing hard. Focus. Loke. Loke is saying something. Focus. Breathe. Water? Who is he telling to get water? Scared? No? What? Inhale. Exhale. Inhaled. Exhaled. I felt myself being pulled in closer while a hand began to softly stroke my hair. Focus.   
“It’s okay. You’re okay.”   
Okay? Am I okay?  
“Just breathe.”   
Breathe?   
“You’re safe.”   
I closed my eyes, focusing solely on the hand running through my hair. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. My heart slowed. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. My eyes got heavier. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Sleep.

* * *

 

  
“She’s been through a lot.” Loke sighed, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. “She’s getting better, but . . .” He bit his lip. His eyes wandered to the ground where his usually well-kept jacket laid balled on the floor. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows but done with no effort or elegance he usually uses; his hair was a mess and he had bags already forming under his eyes. It was indeed a long night. “What did she ask you?”   
Rogue and Sting looked no better. “She had asked me if my scar hurt.” He ran another frustrated hand through his hair.   
“I don’t get why that would cause her to freak out like that.” Sting took a deep breath before placing his hands on his knees.   
“Lucy has a scar on her ribs. It’s subtle, but still there nonetheless.” The lion closed his eyes before taking yet another deep breath before continuing, clearly not wanting to relive this. “Right after she joined Fairy Tail, she was kidnapped by Phantom Lord.” He paused, figuring out his words. “I failed to save her-“ It was obvious on his face that the Leader of the Zodiacs hated himself for that. “While she was at Phantom Lord, she spent her entire time there being tortured. . . .” The two listened intently, waiting for the cat to continue. “He used her as his own personal punching bag, tying her up and literally kicking and punching her around their guild hall.” Loke’s stomach churned as he thought about describing even some of the things his hime went through. “He got off on her screams and cries. A true monster, but my hime is strong. Never once did she give up hope, nor did he succeed in breaking her spirit. She’s remarkable.”   
The color in both of the twins’ faces were drained. Moments passed on as they both sat there digesting all of Loke’s words. It was Sting who broke the silence first.   
“Who Was It?” He spoke harshly, his knuckles turning white from being clenched so hard. He shook his leg up and down from his seat, trying to distract himself from the rage that was almost blinding.   
“Gajeel.” The cat responded, shifting his gaze from one dragon to the other. “During her torture, he managed to shatter four ribs, and cause serious internal bleeding in her stomach. Porlyusica managed to fix the ribs and bleeding, but not without leaving her a scar. She tries to hide it hard, but I know her better than that. Not a day goes by where it doesn’t hurt her.”   
“Gajeel . . . Did that?” Rogue whispered, trying to wrap his mind around that. Rogue had looked up to him for years, but now, he just felt sick. How could he do that to Lucy of all people?   
“I thought he was a good guy.”   
“Now, he is, but back then. . . .” Loke bit his lip again, tearing it open just a bit, tasting blood. “Lucy told me a few months back, when her nightmares were even worse, that she was afraid of Gajeel going evil again now that the guild is disbanded. . .”   
“Who could blame her though?” Rogue spoke for the entire room, letting the room be filled with silence.   
“She’s awake.” Sting whispered softly, unsure of how to feel about the new revelations.   
Loke wasted no time as he quickly got up and walked to the table and began to pour a fresh glass of water. Within seconds he appeared by the side of my bed, placing the glass on the stand in front of me. “How are you feeling, my hime?” He spoke tenderly.   
“Better.” My mind still felt foggy, and my eyes were swollen from the tears. I slowly started to reposition myself, taking the glass with my shaky hands and getting a small sip.   
“I’m glad,” the lion spoke, kissing my forehead softly. “You need more rest though I’m afraid. It’s still far too early for you to be awake.” A smile appeared across his face, as he brought a hand to my head, softly patting me. “Would you mind if I laid with you?” He asked gingerly, already motioning to take off his tie. A mere nod was all I needed to give before he finished taking off his tie, glasses and watch. He motioned to the other two, mouthing a small “Good Night,” and joined me in bed.   
The cat purred contently as he pulled me closer in his arms, just as he did every night at the inn in Jamestown, and every night in Crocus. He ran his fingers through my hair, lulling me to drift into sleep completely content.   
“I love you, Lucy Heartifilia.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Please forgive the typos, I rushed a bit to get this chapter out because I wanted to finish it today. This is a tone shift chapter, but I really needed this in here. I hope I did an okay job with it, but I really enjoyed writing it. It's setting up for more things later on. Please, let me know if you guys like it. This is the only chapter where I'm actually hesitant to even post it. Anyways, thank you for the love and support. Please continue to Read/Review/Follow/Like and all that jazz. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! I really just got bored and "inspired" I guess to write so hence the story. Anyways, I welcome constructive criticism, and reviews, so yeah. Also, this story is posted on FF as well. I have to also mention that I do not own Fairy Tail!


End file.
